Cast Adrift
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: She was left for dead because she was born the Night of the Blue Crescent Moon, she was his to claim as a mere babe. He was ostracized by his kind so he laid a claim on the lands in the East to leave his Homeland and to live the life of an Out Cast. They came together because they did not belong, and as she guarded his heart he guarded her homelands against his father's forces.
1. The Blue Crescent Moon Night

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **The Blue Crescent Moon Night...  
**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Back in the wild days, the days without a Ruler of the Mountains and Great Forests He had come._

 _Where the Mighty Beast was from…well they could never say for they did not know._

 _All anyone knew was He Guardian of His Forest, and He was the Largest, White Predator to Claim the Country, and He Came From the West._

 _None Dared Dispute the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai's Claim though, He was their Defender and Protector For as Long as they Did Not Incur His Wrath._

 _Human and Yōkai alike bowed to His Claim to their Homeland, and they all Worshiped Him when He Graced them with His Terrifying and Distinguishing Presence._

 _And it was because they respected and Feared the Mighty Claimer of their Entire Homeland that they Sacrificed the Child Born Under the Crescant Blue Moon for That Was the Mark Upon the Inu Daiyōkai's Brow._

 _A Child Born to His Moon Was To Be Offered To Him…_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _And Thus Had Been The Tradition For Centuries..._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

A woman screamed in agony, from the loss of her child and from the birthing of her child. The blue crescent moon hung in the air and her screams pierced the air as she cried out in her pain as another contraction seized her.

"This is very good, there has not been an offering to the Inu Daiyōkai in over a century, if she has a son then there is good luck and prosperity to come our way," Tsubaki said happily.

"And if she has a daughter, she has doomed us if we do not offer up the shild," Ungai snapped and again her screams ripped through the air as she clutched her stomach and sobbed in her pain. It wouldn't leave her! And they sat there speaking of the loss of her child before she had even birthed the child. She screamed again as her body arched.

"Silence, a woman is in labor, now move," her healer Kaede ordered shoving her way past the priests and priestesses. It was futile to argue with Kaede as another scream slipped out of her lips and her body convulsed. The priests and priestess were shoved out of her birthing chamber then as she fought to bring the children into the world.

"Very good Kiyomi-sama, you have given birth to a daughter," Kaede announced as another pain wracked her body. Something was right.

"Hold on Kiyomi-sama, let me give thee daughter to Ungai-sama, Tsubaki-sama, and Kikyo-sama before I birth your second child in the light of a new day," Kaede whispered to her and tears filled her eyes before she screamed again as another pain wracked her body.

* * *

"Here is the child born under the Blue Crescent Moon the offering for the Inu Daiyōkai. Now if ye will pardon me, I will be birthing milady's second child born of the morning's light," Kaede said as she handed off the quiet daught who was so frail there was no way the child would last a night. Which was probably for the best because the child was the food of the Inu Daiyōkai Master of their Lands, and Keeper of their Homes, Defender of their Freedoms.

"Yes Kaede-sama, we will take the child to the mountain and to the temple. Tonight we will be preforming the ceremony, but now we will travel. Tonight the moon will still be a Blue Crescent Moon, and she will be left in the Inu Daiyōkai's forest. There will be no mercy for her this life, but perhaps, in the next life this child will find peace," Ungai whispered as he took the little, silent bundle with him and took her towards the temple where they would give the nameless child away.

"She's a daughter," Kikyo announced with disgust but Ungai said nothing.

"She is our savior, have respect for the child for she will not live in this life," Tsubaki chided the younger priestess. Ungai said nothing to the contrary as he carried the girl with him and mounted his steed.

Looking down at the nameless child he stared into wise, solemn brown eyes, a tuff of ebony hair, and a face which held promise of future beauty. Something which he felt was lost in the world. It was a true shame she was to go to the Inu Daiyōkai Protector of their Lands when she held the rare true beauty he had never seen.

"Tonight, you are to belong to the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai and tonight you will save us all." Ungai informed the child though he knew it was of no point to tell her when she was a new born who did not know any better. But tonight she would rescue them and continue to seal the Inu Daiyōkai to them as his prey. Ungai pitied and respected the girl who he held in his arms.

* * *

"Mother! Mother!" she cried out happily as she raced through halls in excitement to meet her newest sibling. Throwing open she saw her mother, and Lady of the Keep, Kiyomi-sama. But what Sango saw had her stopping in her tracks and faltering a few steps, her mother looked so sad and yet she was holding a babe.

"Mother!" Sango greeted again.

"Sango! Come meet your new baby brother, Kohaku," Kiyomi smiled slightly and she carefully approached her mother and the bundle in her mother's arms. Smiling Sango skipped over to her brother and grinned at his sleeping face. He was just so cute! And he would grow to be a handsome young man, still she did not know why her mother looked so forlorn and saddened. It was as if there was something amiss and she did not know about what was missing which hurt her. She did not like seeing her mother so hurt by this, but she was a taijiya, and she would not let her mother know of the pains she could see. She would just smile upon her new brother. Who was sleeping in their mother's arms.

* * *

Ungai, young Kikyo, and Tsubaki all preformed the ceremony before they left the child there in the cold of night. It was a great honor and sacrifice the newborn had given them, and they would not dishonor her memory, however they had to leave this night before the Inu Daiyōkai came upon the alter and old home to lay claim to his lands again. They could not lose the protection or the guidance of the Mighty Unknown Inu Daiyōkai whom had laid claim to their homelands.

* * *

"What is that wretched scent!?" Jaken cried out to his irritation as he walked past Jaken towards the scent of the blood, and looked down on something he had never wanted to see ever again. Bathed in the blue moon's light a human pup lay there, covered in dog's blood holding a magenta flower as the pup stared up at him with large dark brown eyes.

"Another, leave it," he ordered as he turned to leave the human pup to her fate. The fate the humans had given the pup. He could never understand how they could cast aside their own and leave the pup to a death when they could have lived a life.

A mewling sound had him turning around he stared at the mewling bundle. Carefully he walked over to the human pup again as he contemplated the meaning of a sound from a human pup which was not screams or cries. Carefully he leaned over to the pup as he examined the creature. He scented the pup past the blood and the flowers, the incents, and dirt to the pup's natural scent. It was human, and it was female.

Curiosity had his claw reaching down to the pup's cheek, a tiny hand reached out to grab his claw as she pulled her into mouth and eagerly sucked it. The pup was unaware of the venom which could melt her into nothing as she sucked his claw and stared at him with large solemn eyes. Carefully he disengaged his claw from her grasp.

"Milord, what is it?" Jaken demanded.

"A human pup," he answered as he lifted her up from the blood and the human stench as he pulled the naked pup into his mokomoko. She just seemed to smile at him as he warmed her small form. He did not know what to do now as he lifted his free clawed finger to her again. Again the pup grabbed his finger without fear of death and he just carried her.

"Milord what are we to do with the pup now?" Jaken asked as if he had never viewed the pup as an atrocity.

"We take her to Mu-on'na," he answered as he carried the pup in the direction of the yōkai mistress' home. Perhaps there could hope for this human pup yet. The pup whom did not fear him for being the Out Casted Prince of the West he was. He did not hate this child, but he hated everyone else.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked as he hurried after him.

"Rin," he murmured to the child. "Your name shall be Rin."

The girl smiled at him as she continued to stubbornly hold his finger in her tiny, weak but firm human grasp. The pup had spirit, and he liked that about the new human pup the humans had offered up for her death.

* * *

 **A Sample of the Coming Stories!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	2. Twelve Years Later

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Twelve Years Later…**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The twelve year old young Taijiya Prince leapt over the railing as he tried to get to the training he was late for. He didn't know what his sister was going to think but Kohaku did not want to incur the wrath of Sango, or her miko friend Kagome, because he was late for his training. Kohaku dodged his sister's attack as he leapt out of the way of Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"I'm sorry sister!" he squeaked as he slid into a bow with his brow pressed to the dirt as he felt Hiraikotsu flew over him and into Sango's hands.

"You must never be late to your training, it is of the utmost importance that you be here on time else you will never be prepared for when we take you on a mission. Even Kagome can tell you how dangerous yōkai are, you must always be prepared and ready for the fights. Do not be late again," Sango informed him and he peeked up to his sister's stern but loving expression. She only did this so he could be the best he could be. And the taijiya were required to be the best warriors ever, so he carefully sat up to look up at his sister.

"I promise to try not to be late again," he repeated and Kagome and Sango looked past him.

"What do they want?" Kagome hissed.

"The Night of the Blue Crescent Moon," Sango whispered and he looked over his shoulder at who his sister and her friend were looking at. There were three important looking holy people standing there.

"You train Kohaku I will go talk with them, I am a miko after all," Kagome said as she walked away from him and his sister. Kohaku peeked to Sango who just looked peeved as she then turned her attention back onto him.

"You with me, you do not need to be with the Ungai acolytes," Sango hissed and he just complied as he chased after his sixteen year old sister. He didn't know why Sango was so mad or why she looked ready to pulverize the monk but he didn't want to know. All he wanted was for Sango to not kill him in training this time. Sango was looking seriously infuriated at the mere sight of those three and he didn't understand what was going on. It felt as if there was something going on here which he did not know or understanding.

"Sango, who were they?"

"They are no one you will ever associate with," Sango answered coldly.

"But sister!" he started because his curiosity was getting the best of him but one tawny eyes silenced him as they walked towards the training grounds. He knew better than to argue with his sister then as he followed her. Still he glanced over his shoulder to those strangers again but he hurried after his sister. He did not know why but the sight of those three had terrified him as he ran for training.

* * *

Her body slammed into the ground as she held the stick she had in her hands as the jaws of the wolf snapped at her face. Wincing slightly she shifted the stick in the throat of the wolf throwing him off of her as she rolled her feet her black hair tumbling wildly around her as she watched those amber eyes. Her own dark eyes never left the burning hungry eyes of the wolf.

Baring her fangs she snarled in return to the wolf whom she was circling. This was all in her training, her lord was relying on her to pass her training to get past the wolves whom Koga was challenging her against. To be recognized as her lord's equal she had to get past all of this and she had to be better than the yōkai whom she was pitted against. Raised as the human yōkai by Mu-on'na and Sesshomaru-sama. This was her test to prove her worth as a yōkai child. If she could past this then there was a hope she would not be returned to the humans.

Snarling again the wolf gnashed his jaws, Rin bristled slightly as she too snarled against her opponent. The wolf lunged, his jaws were coming for her throat then and she slammed the point of her stick through those opened jaws as she slid under the massive body. The blood painted her face as she evaded the furry body which slammed onto the earth. Pulling her stick from the dying beast she spun around to stab her other attacker into the shoulder. The ookami prince leapt, out of her path, his blue eyes alight with amusement.

"Well well, Sesshomaru-sama's little yōkai human pup is truly a yōkai princess," Koga mused. Rin snarled again as she stood there holding her stick prepared to attack again should this be a poll to get her to loosen her guard.

"Koga, do not toy with the pup, she has clearly passed this test, she destroyed your other minions before killing her final test." Rin's dark gaze flicked to the other daiyōkai present here; Shishinki. A hostile snarl escaped her lips before she could contain it.

"We did say he could keep his darling little pet if she passed our tests," Koga chimed, Rin just frowned. She was no pet, she was Sesshomaru-sama's Rin and that was rank which she held the most pride for. Shishinki smiled softly at her but she saw that his smile did not reach his eyes.

"Well, the wild yōkai human has surpassed our expectations. We'll let Sesshomaru-sama keep his claim on the female human, for now. But Rin; there will be another set of tests within a few years; be prepared for them," Shishinki informed her. Rin nodded as her finger released the stick in her hands and it clattered in the blood of Koga's wolf. Turning around without bowing Rin walked with her head high, shoulders back and fighting off her smile since she had again surpassed their expectations.

It always felt good to her when she could best Koga and Shishinki; though they were not her true enemies in life. They were merely the obsticals she would have to bear with until she was past her final test. Her lord had seen to her care and raising her; providing her with a home and food since she was eight years old and Mu-on'na had been killed by spiritual humans. No one would ever say how Mu-on'na had come to have her, for she was a human pup, but she had been raised as a yōkai and treated with respect. Grinning once she was out of range of Koga and Shishinki she sprinted for Sesshomaru-sama.

* * *

Sesshomaru was awaiting his human companion atop the hill knowing the girl would come out of the fight superior to Koga's wolves. She was a truly gifted child, and yet she was unusually small for a human pup her age; even he had noticed her stunted size for he had studied other human pups around her age. Perhaps Rin was merely a small pup; she had been so tiny when he had found her so perhaps she would never grow to be a large human like some of the other males and females of her kind.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she raced up the hill towards him covered in wolf's blood. He was pleased to see her though he remained impassive to her arrival. She just grinned as she stopped in front of him. The tiny girl smiled up at him; her long gangly limbs were still uncoordinated, and her face a mixture of child's features and a growing young woman, her ever tangled mass of black hair was unruly as ever and her dark brown eyes were alight with victory and joy and love. She blushed a little looking up to him but he thought nothing of it for she knew her fate to come in the next four coming years.

"Rin," he greeted her.

"I won! But I stink of wolf," she sounded a little disgruntled over the fact as she folded her arms and showed her disgust over this fact. He did not say anything to her as he turned to walk away from her. Rin hurried after him and his gaze slid down to the growing girl beside him. She would be a small but most beautiful human, and she would need a fang for defense. Perhaps he could go to the weapon's smith in this land to forge his Rin an appropriate weapon. Kami knew he could not return home else he's ask Tōtōsai to give Rin a fang.

However, he could never, nor would he ever, return to his own Homelands in the West when his own father had banished him for speaking out. So here he was, a ronin as they called him, in these lands, a wanderer who sought nothing but the most dangerous and invigorating fights against the most powerful of daiyōkai. At least that was what he wanted until he had found one tiny human on the night of the crescent moon who seemed to plead for his protection and aid. And when he had taken her in again four summers back because spiritual human people had killed the child's adopted mother, Mu-on'na, for stealing a human child whom they had casted aside for a death covered in dog's blood and in the cold of night. Sesshomaru was not pleased with the people of this land for those ridiculous choices.

However, he could never regret meeting the little human who was also cast aside by her kind like his father had cast him aside.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there's a hot spring over there, may I use it?" Rin inquired. He said nothing as he turned to walk towards the hot springs then to indulge the girl. Rin grinned as she ran ahead of him then.

* * *

 **Well, I did not expect the response this story has gotten. I hope you all continue to enjoy it, it's going to be different but a slower update rate than the rest of my stories.  
**

 **For now.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	3. First Sightings

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **First Sightings…**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kohaku was excited, he didn't get out of the compound of the Taijiya all that often since he was still training and needed the compound for protection from the increase of yōkai around his village. However, his thirteen year old mind didn't mind that he was finally free to be out of the Taijiya compound even if he was in the custody of Ungai-sama. He did not particularly care for the monk but he didn't mind the monk for he was the reason he was out and about on this fine day. Kohaku had been begging to be let out of the compound for his first bout of hunting, but his sister had steadfastly refused his request until today.

He was so happy about this as he rode his horse beside Ungai-sama and grinned happily about his new found freedom. The world outside the safe Taijiya village was very beautiful. He rather liked it as he lo0oked about.

"Young master, what can you tell me about the coming moon tonight?" Ungai-sama asked him and Kohaku stared owlishly at the monk.

"It's my birth morning after this night, other than that there is nothing special about it." At least as far as he knew there was nothing special about tonight. All he knew was this was the night his mother always grew silent, and withdrawn, and seemed pained and terrifying alone also. But come the morning his mother was always fine and they always celebrated his birth. Tomorrow would be the marker of his fourteenth year, which was something he was very proud of. Though he still had another two years of training to complete before he would be permitted to join his father and elder sister on missions.

"True, but this coming night is a very rare and special night. It is a night of mourning though, and you should know that on this night your elder sister gave her life so we could ensure ourselves our protector," Ungai-sama informed him. Kohaku frowned a bit.

"Protector?" he questioned.

"A very important reality for us and seeing as how this is the night of the Blue Crescent Moon we are going to have the coming Taijiya ruler pay his respects to the Inu Daiyōkai Kami of these lands. You should hold a great deal of respect for the beast for he is our defender," Ungai informed him.

Kohaku said nothing about this as he continued riding beside Ungai and tried to think of a reason for this to be of importance other than it was claimed to be of the greatest importance. However he did not know what to say because he honestly did not see why he had to pay his respects to some Inu Daiyōkai who was proclaimed to be a Kami. It was slightly insulting to him to think of this yōkai as a Kami when he was a Taijiya prince.

"But I'm a Taijiya," he pointed out finally with irritation of this matter.

"So was your twin." Ungai-sama retorted to him. Again he frowned.

* * *

It was something of a game he and Rin played, and despite his serious, cold, indifferent nature he was very fond of games involving prey. Rin was his prey, as he lay in the clearing in his true form giving the human plenty of time to run and hide. It was important she knew how to conceal herself, though she could never hide from him. Not that she appeared to mind their very dangerous game of predator and prey when the girl had an unusually strong play drive. It was what drove her to be the best, to be the most dangerous, to please him in every way she knew how.

Sesshomaru was most eager for his human pup to have her first bleeding for then he would go about bedding her, but not a moment before. And with her desires to please him and her exuberant, curious, and adventurous nature he had no doubts that she would make a find bedmate for him. He was most intrigued by this human female, and he was eager for the days when she would be old enough for his attentions. This human was no weakling like the one his father had taken. The one who was the reason he had been forced to retreat to the East, to here, to be nothing more than a wanderer.

Deciding the girl had had ample time to hide herself he stood, his four giant paws shook the earth as he shook his silver pelt of the greenery clinging to him before he leapt into the forest in the general direction he scented Rin. He raced through the forest, listening for her, scenting the air for her, and every part of his being was tuned into finding the thirteen year old female who was currently attempting to elude him in their game of predator and prey.

His prey, Rin, was close, he could scent her but more concerning was the coming scents and abilities he scented nearing Rin. His ears perked up as his body tensed, his lips pulled back as he recognized the scent of the male who had left Rin then killed Mu'on-na. Sesshomaru snapped his jaws, the sound echoed through the forest and sent the birds flying, it was his alert to his human that she needed to truly disappear and conceal herself from the coming humans. His hackles rose as he raced towards the spiritual human power and decided he'd lead them away from Rin.

His human would not handle having humans around her again well, she still had trouble with the bandits who would occasionally find her. Rin was well and truly terrified of humans and he knew this as he raced towards the coming males. Rushing them he stood atop a ledge looking down on the road, he saw the spiritual man riding his horse with a male human Sesshomaru did not recognize.

Both of them stop as he lowered his head and released a low earth rumbling growl which had the men looking at him. The younger of the two's jaw fell open while the elder just looked at him.

They were too close to his Rin.

* * *

"Master, you summoned me," gold eyes flicked upwards to the one he had summoned as he fell back on the cushions which surrounded him in his lavished den.

"Naraku, I have an important task for you which is not to be bungled," he stated in a cold indifferent tone as he watched the spider across from him. He noted the way his younger son, the one sitting before him, ear twitched in annoyance. However this was a very serious topic for him and it regarded his elder son, the one whom he had banished.

It was time for the eldest to return and lay claim to what was his by right of birth and blood. InuTaisho knew his late mate would desire that much for InuKimi had been very angered when he had banished their son from their lands. Now was the time though, the right time after eight hundred years of Sesshomaru's exile for him to return. Perhaps the centuries had worn on his son once he realized how difficult life truly was outside of the Lands of the West, outside of their palace, outside of their homelands. He hoped so, and he also hoped that it had softened Sesshomaru enough to acknowledge his will and current rule over the Lands of the West.

There was also the matter of his wife and his' hanyō pup, Inuyasha. Though InuYasha had grown into a fine young ruler he was still too brash and bold, still impulsive, and still too immature to be a leader, unlike Sesshomaru who had always been calm and level headed. If a bit rude and inconsiderate; but that was a flaw InuTaisho was certain could be over looked.

"Master?" Naraku inquired looking up to him.

"You and Inuyasha-sama are to travel to the lands of the West, and find the exiled heir; Sesshomaru-sama, retrieve him and bring him back at all costs. There is much which I must teach my son before I pass and if he is to take over my lands with his brother at his side it is time to show a joint union between the two of my sons." InuTaisho noted the annoyed look on InuYasha's face but chose to ignore it.

"Yes Master, when shall we depart?" Naraku asked bowing to the floor again.

"Immediately," InuTaisho admitted.

* * *

Rin had assumed it was safe and now she found herself face to face with a human and her heart was racing as she stood across from the young boy about her age who was across the stream. Trembling she took a step back away from him, her heart was slamming in her ribs and her body quivered with her need to run.

The boy was about fourteen or thirteen, he had a dash of freckles on his nose, large expressive tawny eyes and brown hair. He looked stunned to be looking at her but she was just ready to flee, her lord had told her what the humans had done to her as a babe and she had seen what they had done to Mu'on-na, not to mention those bandits who had kidnapped her once. Rin hated and distrusted humans more than any other creature ever created.

"Hello—" the boy started. She bolted through the brush before he could continue speaking to her, her midnight hair snagging on branches and leaves as she focused on disappearing from this human's sight. Rin hated humans!

"Wait! There's an Inu Daiyōkai Kami that way!" she heard the boy shout but she never looked back.

* * *

 **Sorry about the past few days, my dad fell down and I've been helping him out as best as I can lately but it hasn't been easy and it's been time consuming. However I'm going to be getting back to regular updates again.  
**

 **Starting Tomorrow I'll update a few other things but starting on the 5th of December I'll be Mass Updating Starting with:**

 **-Irresistible Pain will be finished by the 10th**

 **-Trying Not to Obliterate Him will be finished by the 17th**

 **-Because I Love You will be finished by the 22nd**

 **-Never Be the Same will be resumed the 23rd**

 **-A Christmas Special will be coming... ;)**

 **-On the 27th there will be a special anniversary story for Forever**

 **-And after that I'll be working on other things again! Everything will hopefully be receiving regular updates come the New Year!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	4. That Which is His

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha  
**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **That Which is His...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

She stretched her tired body out in the sunlight and sighed, the last few weeks had been scary to her as she had been pursued by a persistent human boy. She did not like it as she sat up and looked about the clearing sensing her lord's coming presence and smiled with glee when his silver glory appeared from the forest.

"My lord!" she grinned as she skipped up to him. Those gold eyes flicked down to her and she felt a flutter of her heart in a way she had overheard human girl speak of when they were in love. However, Rin did not bring this up with her lord though she had little doubt that he couldn't hear her heart flutter. Sesshomaru-sama heard EVERYTHING! Everything from the tiniest insect to the sounds she could not hear because she was human, he had the uncanny ability to move them before those monster waves struck the land stealing everything away. Thankfully those tsunami did not happen often.

"Rin," he said in that icy tone which conveyed so much to her. He was tired, he was irritable, and he was pleased to be here. She knew all of this though he would never say it. She wasn't so much a fool as to expect him to say it when he never would.

"Where are we going now?" Rin asked eagerly as she fell into step beside her lord and walked through the flowers with him. Jaken was with A-Un cleaning the dragon so they would not worry about leaving them but there was a clear tale-tale look about his eyes which told her they were departing this area quickly.

"Away," he answered.

"Yes my lord," Rin agreed as she walked beside him in silence. She rather liked moments like this with him, just the companionable silence of two friends. And Sesshomaru-sama was her best friend.

"Rin," his tone soft and inquiring.

"Yes my lord?" Rin replied knowing that there was a serious question on his mind.

"Would you prefer to live with the humans, I've noticed the boy still follows and seeks you out." Her lord was looking at her with curiously blank eyes and she felt like this was a trick question.

"My lord; you and Mu-on'na told me of the night I was found, a babe, abandoned, left to die on a winter's night. The humans left me to die, the humans never came for me, the humans killed my Mu-on'na, and the humans have only ever come for me when they learn I am yours, my lord. I would rather die a death of excruciating pain and loneliness than live with humans again, I love my live with you my lord for I do not need to worry about if I am wanted or not. You, my lord, have never made me feel unwanted or unloved, and when I encounter humans I only feel hated." Rin stopped to look up to her lord. "Besides, I am no longer human; I am yours my lord and that makes me not human in the eyes of the humans."

* * *

Sesshomaru just felt relieved at the answer Rin had given him and nodded as they started walking again. Though he had plans for the little human beside him he didn't know how he'd have felt if she had said she wanted to be with the humans. But he'd have tried to let her go; after he destroyed an army of humans. However, she hadn't said that she wanted to be with humans so he was just happy to hear that she wanted to stay with him. Rin wanted to be with him.

The thought was thrilling and relieving as he listened to her chatter away about the flowers, and herbs she had found, and everything else going on in her life. There was so many things his human did and it made him wonder just how her life could be so fascinating when all she did was travel with him. He didn't even let her engage with enemies; though she was being trained by him to fight. Sesshomaru just didn't want anything to happen to her; and because he didn't want anything to happen to her he trained her and he did not permit her in the middle of the fights he engaged in.

"My lord?"

He looked down to his Rin.

"Why would you want to know if I wanted to live with those disgusting humans?" she asked him innocently and he merely blinked trying to think of a way to phrase his answer. However it was mostly because he did not want her to know that this was a serious thought plaguing his mind since that boy had started pursuing Rin. It also did not help when Sesshomaru scented the boy he always scented of lust.

"Because, you are human and you should choose where you go," he lied.

"Ah, well then you are stuck with me, my lord, for there is not where I would rather be than with you," Rin informed him sweetly and he felt his heart swell with the joy of that innocent statement. If only she knew what was to come her way after her first bleeding for he would never be letting her go. Rin was his and she would be his all of her life. Not that she needed to know this.

"That is fine," Sesshomaru said too softly for her human ears to hear. She would never need to know just how much she meant to him. Because then he'd be admitting to a weakness and Kami knew he'd never do that, and even if Rin was the exception for so many things in his life then he wouldn't reveal it. His enemies and Rin did not need to know his weaknesses. It was simply better if they did not.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called out cold. The imp screeched and splashed into the creek as A-Un came out of the creek.

"Ye my lord?"

"We are leaving, now," Sesshomaru informed him and Jaken scurried out of the river as Rin took the reins for A-Un.

* * *

Inuyasha ran besides Naraku and frowned the entire time as he ran towards the Land of the West where it was reported for his brother to be living in exile. He didn't know how he should feel about going to retrieve his brother from exile when he had been the one to put him there. True their father was the one to make the ultimatum on Sesshomaru's exile but it was really all his doing and now he had to go retrieve Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha did not like this when he was honest about it to himself.

He had worked hard to get Sesshomaru exiled eight hundred years ago. He had orchestrated it all so carefully and now he had to deal with this returning of Sesshomaru. But this was all if he could get his elder brother to agree to come. And it also meant he could not let Naraku know about the betrayal he had done eight hundred years. There was no good to come in his life if that spider knew about the betrayal. If that spider had that information then he'd be finished and be in the control of that blasted spider.

Which was something he would not permit to happen because he didn't want to deal with it.

Also, he did not want his father to know what had really happened eight hundred years ago.

* * *

Kohaku had never seen a girl so beautiful until he had seen the strange little human girl. That little wild human was a beautiful young woman and he wanted her. He had never wanted a person as badly as he craved to have her. And he didn't even understand why he wanted her. But he did and the girl was something he wanted to possess.

But he didn't know how to get her. The girl was elusive; and he knew this; for he had tried to follow her through the forest a few times to no avail. It was as if the girl were really nothing more than air with how she'd disappear from his tracking and how she'd just randomly reappear. He had hopes of luring her out of the woods to him but it appeared that she was not going to be easy to capture.

There was also the other inconvenient matter of the dreams he was having of her and waking up hard. Kami did he want that young girl. She was just so ethereal and elusive that he wanted to just have her and lock her up in a room so he keep her. But he didn't think that was going to work out so well for him and so he left it alone and refrained from bringing up the matter to his master. Ungai-sama would not be happy to hear he was lusting after a yōkai's girl; for apparently the girl belonged to the yōkai and the forest now.

But that still didn't stop the dreams or the hardness which he had to relieve every morning.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! ㇳ3  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	5. A Few More Years, Thanks, and Desires

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha  
**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A Few More Years, Thanks, and Desires...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin's first bleeding had come when she had almost been sixteen, and she knew because all the while she was panicking thinking she was dying Sesshomaru had held her and reassured her there was nothing wrong with her. Though she didn't believe him until he told her it was a female thing signaling her fertility, then she had believed him because their relationship had taken a drastic change. Not that she minded, she loved her lord and nothing about that would change her mind or her heart even like now as she walked through the forest near where he had first found her before taking her to Mu-on'na.

It had been two summers since she had been her but last cycle when her lord had told her of her true origins she had insisted they return to where he found her. She wanted to pay her respects to whatever forces permitted him to find her and take care of her. Then she wanted to go pay her respects to Mu-on'na also because Mu-on'na had raised her for a time and she did miss her terribly so. Which was why she was standing here with her heavy black hair dancing in the winds.

"Thank you Mu-on'na, I know you cared about me and you did not have to take me in, so thank you," Rin whispered to the over grown ruins of what had once been her home. Smiling she felt something spiritual wrap around her and she'd have sworn that for another moment she was safe in the arms of Mu-on'na before all those horrid humans had come screaming with their fires and those sacred seals, and that monk who had demanded Mu-on'na release her into the care of humans.

She would never want to return to humans, she'd just as soon leap off of a cliff into the abyss than return. They were nefarious, greedy, evil creatures for the most part who delighted in slaughtering one another for sport and entertainment. She knew this because her lord had taken her to enough of the battles humans had to let her observe their savagery and hatred. Rin never wanted to be a human if that was a part of being human. Also, her lord had explained to her what 'rape' was since she had started her bleedings, and he assured her he'd never take her by force.

Which was a relief to her.

Smiling slightly as she looked up at the blue sky she turned to return to where A-Un and Jaken were camping and stopped. Her heart stopped as she stilled; rather like a doe upon seeing her predator, and her eyes widened.

There were two males standing across from her and they were both staring at her with intensely confused expressions.

Rin wanted to run, but she had a feeling that running would be of no use with these men. They would easily catch her. But her instincts had her slowly tensing and backing away from them ready to bolt into the forest for safety or scream for her lord. After all, she was not armed at this moment because she had snuck away from Jaken and A-Un.

* * *

Inuyasha had been shocked when they had landed in the land of the West after two years of traveling and finally began hearing credible rumors about his pain in the ass half-brother. Whom he still had hoped to never see again. But it appeared his brother was something of a legend here.

The Giant White Inu Daiyōkai, who protected these lands.

Inuyasha had wanted to laugh upon hearing the news that his brother was thought of as a protector but it appeared everyone was very serious about this matter. And in following the rumors Inuyasha and Naraku had come to the outskirts of a Taijiya Village which was about the last place he wanted to be in this land. Appearently the Taijiya were feared yōkai slayers and took pleasure in advertising their profession that it was actually a scary compound to look upon. He found himself staring at the pelts and bones of slain yōkai displayed proudly on the outer wall for the world to see.

"Barbarians," he heard Naraku snarl from beneath his hood.

"Agreed," Inuyasha grumbled as he continued hiding his face beneath the hood of his cloak. They turned to resume walking down the path when they saw what appeared to be an abandoned hill which held a faint scent he hadn't smelled in eight hundred years. True it was different but it was similar enough to trigger memories from his puphood and had him walking up the hill. Naraku hissed for him to stop, to wait, to not go up the hill for it scented nothing like the surrounding area but Inuyasha dismissed those pleas as pointless.

He was scowling as he prowled to the top of this hill but he continued following the teasing scent. It lead him through the forest, and he was actually amazed with this forest. It was so alive and green; he couldn't remember any of the forests back home being this lively. To him it was fascinating as he prowled through the forest and then he stopped upon reaching a field; it had taken him a few hours to get her because it was early noon rather than late morning.

But the source of the scent had him catching his breath as he stopped with a grumbling Naraku behind him.

Her slim build was graceful; even for a human, her mane of midnight hair was dancing in the wind and then she turned around. It took her a moment to register that he and Naraku were there but he didn't mind her not noticing him. The girl was quiet mesmerizing, and beautiful beyond compare. He wanted her, but he held still fighting back his yōkai instincts so he didn't chase her. The girl took a motion to step away from him and she looked ready to bolt. He didn't want her to go so he stood very, very, very still as he watched those dark eyes watch him.

* * *

Naraku had spent the last two years traveling with this hotheaded, temperamental, loud mouth, stubborn ass of a hanyō he had come to learn to expect certain things from Inuyasha. One, he was going to be an ass and ignore him at every turn of their travels or insult him. Two, he fell in love easily and had a soft spot for human women; probably a side effect of being a hanyō. And three, he never listed to anyone!

Not that Naraku cared about that, he just needed to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together then return to the Land of the East and announce that they had killed one another to InuTaisho. Which wasn't that farfetched of a theory given the rants Inuyasha had about kicking Sesshomaru's ass. Not that Naraku cared because he had plans of his own in motion and he had every intention of carrying them through. However as he stood there staring at a doe eyed girl he wanted her. He didn't even know why he wanted her but he wanted her as he stood there watching her with his ruby colored eyes.

The girl took a step back, he took a step forward, she seemed to notice this as she stood still as a doe. And Naraku couldn't help himself as he licked his lips.

Kami did that girl look beautiful, and he wanted her.

* * *

Jaken was beyond irked that he had again lost Rin, it was most irritating when he was charged with looking after Sesshomaru's female. It wasn't fair and as he hunted for the largest most mischievous pain in his ass and he had no words to describe how irritated he was at this moment as he looked for her.

* * *

Sesshomaru just growled as an old familiar sent hit his nose and Rin's fear. Without thinking about what he was doing he leapt into the ball of energy as he raced straight to his human. But it didn't seem to help his nerves as he remembered what his younger brother was like in regards to females, he didn't want to have Rin hurt or worse. Not after he had finally gotten her unwavering trust in his touch, he did not need his brother to fuck this up and he pressed forward harder.

He just needed to get to Rin, Rin was all that mattered at this moment.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! ㇳ3  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	6. Presence

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Presence**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

She didn't think as she bolted, she knew where to go but she knew regardless of her wants there was simply no way she was out running two yōkai when she was unarmed and human on top of everything else. But that didn't mean she was going to panic just yet; she'd scream if she was caught. With this in mind Rin dove her way into the thicker part of the forest as her body skillfully wove through the ever tangled brush and bushes of the forest. The low branches of the trees toyed with her long black hair as she ran but she ignored their subtle pull.

No doubt if the forest knew what kind of danger she had found herself to be in she'd be protected; for her lord was rumored to be ruler of these lands. But she knew that wasn't the case so she tried to be a ghost as she ran for her life. She also likened it to a game, like the games she used to play with her lord when she had been a pup: how one with the forest could she be? Fun games as a child but she was no child now as she carefully wound her way around a large tree and silently began climbing it.

Rin only hoped her lord came to her aid sooner rather than later, he had never hidden from her, her likely fate should she ever be captured. Males were brutal to the females they caught, and unlike her lord she knew they would not be kind to her body in their lust. Rin was no naïve young woman like those village girls. Rin was a part of the forests and she was her lords, she wasn't weak. Thinking this as she perched herself on a branch of the tree she saw the broken hanging branch. A smile tugged her lips.

Perfect, a blunt weapon for two blunt idiotic males chasing. Quietly and carefully Rin moved on the branch to grab the broken hanging one.

"Where'd she go?" one of the voices demanded below her.

"Look up Naraku," the silver one ordered as she yanked the branch free and smiled evilly as she stood on her branch safely. As the slimy one looked up Rin launched herself downwards, she landed on the slimy one just as she swung the branch of the tree into the side of the one clad in red. Catching him by surprise she sent him stumbling as she again took off towards A-Un and Jaken. She didn't fear for her life at this point though she was still scared. But fear was a moot point, if you wallowed in your fear you died and she knew this. So she ran, she only prayed that her lord was coming for her.

There was a loud threatening growl which erupted from deep in the forest and made the earth tremble as the birds screamed while taking to the sky. The one in red, the one chasing her faltered then as she looked over at him stopping as she spun before the two giant, glowing red eyes now behind her.

"Meet my lord," Rin said gleefully as Sesshomaru rose from the trees, towering above all in his true form and snarling down at the little red intruding man. Her pursuer trembled then.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been worried and irritated scenting Rin's fear but now that he saw his brother as her pursuer; something he had only thought of because he had been worried. He lost his control. The growl had erupted from him as he shifted forms and grew above the trees; baring his fangs and snarling. Rin's relief was a scent which filled him with joy and ease; however it was countered by his brother's scent which was one which had his inner yōkai readying for yet another fight. Now though, now his brother did not scent of his normal arrogance, now Inuyasha scented of fear and terror as Sesshomaru glared down at the insignificant red speck which he knew to be his brother.

"Inuyasha," he snarled threateningly as he towered over his brother. Inuyasha trembled in his shadow and he felt Rin's smugness as she clambered up to his shoulders. He couldn't fight the brat with her present, he just couldn't and he did not want her to witness him truly losing control.

"S-S-Sesshomaru!?" his brother stuttered out, Sesshomaru could scent his fear and it was exhilarating to him.

"Leave now, return to your father or I will kill you here and now," he rumbled, the earth shook some more but he felt Rin straddling his shoulders then. At least she was safe as she grabbed his thick fur in a sturdy practical manner.

"I think you can just kill him and his friend now my lord, they were intending to torture me should they catch me," Rin admitted softly for him to hear her. He noted the nervous way his brother's ear twitched at Rin's words and knew the truth of them then.

"We just wanted to make certain that you were alright! You looked lost! You stupid human!" Inuyasha shouted and Sesshomaru snarled again, the settling birds shot into the air as they scattered away. Inuyasha ran then and Sesshomaru shrunk back to his humanoid form then, Rin landed in his arms and he smirked at his young human.

"I'm sorry my lord, I wanted to say a proper thank you to Mu-on'na, without Master Jaken squawking at me and demanding me to hurry up. Mu-on'na deserves more than that," Rin informed him promptly. He said nothing as he merely lifted a brow at his human then turned towards their camp as he retreated from where he had seen Inuyasha. This was a bad sign in his mind but Rin wouldn't understand. After all, it had only been eight hundred years since he had been banished from his homeland for a crime he had not committed; and Inuyasha had. He refused to let Rin become entangled with whatever his brother wanted.

* * *

"The Inu Daiyōkai has returned!" Ungai gasped as he stared at all the birds who rapidly flew overhead, the last time he had even seen this the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai had returned to their lands again, and Ungai had to admit to the feeling of joy which was spreading through him.

"So?" now he glared at the young, ignorant Prince of the Taijiya.

"So, you should show respect and take an offering out for this wise and noble creature, he is the Guardian of the Forest and the Protector of Our Lands," his newest acolyte stated sternly. Ungai nodded in agreement with Miroku on this matter. There was much that young Kohaku needed to learn, and there was much his ailing health would not permit him to teach. However he had gladly taken on the acolyte who had come to him despite his lecherous ways and fine robes.

Miroku was no normal monk, not with his fine silks, beautiful prayer beads and lecherous ways. However Ungai felt him to be a better replacement for teaching and guiding the young Taijiya Prince than Muso had been. And this was something an elder Ungai's age needed to think about.

"It's just an inuyōkai, there's nothing special about him," Kohaku shrugged. The boy had Hiraikotsu planted on the back of his skull sending him sprawling out in the dust of the training area of the compound. Ungai looked to the eldest Taijiya royalty and noted the fire in her eyes. If only she had been born a boy… the possibilities would've been endless for her. Ungai scowled at Miroku for his wandering eye when he noticed the way the young monk was looking over the eldest Taijiya.

"That is no inuyōkai, Kohaku, he's larger, faster, and more dangerous than any yōkai to ever walk these lands. He destroyed out entire village for missing the sacrifice centuries ago, that was the entire Taijiya army Kohaku, five thousand strong, invincible Taijiya who were decimated by him and he was not even injured. Show respect for the greater predator, for none of us will ever best him and he is our guardian," Sango snapped at her younger brother. Ungai had a great deal of respect for this young woman again as he looked to her younger brother again.

"Also, your sister sacrificed herself so we could keep our brave and dangerous guardian, do not ever take that lightly," the elder scowled as he looked back to the forest. There was sometimes no way to describe the loss to the ignorant but he knew he'd never be forgiven by Kiyomi, though she had long since past. There would never be forgiveness from a mother though her daughter had saved these land's protector. It was an important sacrifice, and the babe had done her duty by securing their protector's alliance once again. Still, Ungai listened to the trembling earth and the angry birds and couldn't help but wonder what had their protector so angry now.

What troubles were coming for them now?

* * *

 **No I Haven't Died.**

 **I'm trying to figure out where this story's going, and I've been lazy. What!? I'm a natural born procrastinator! I excel at being lazy when I want to be... :) Anyways, you'll be pleased to hear that this will again have regular updates again! Yay!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	7. Love of the Nymph

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Love of the Nymph**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin straddled her lord's shoulders as he turned to walk away and she looked over the land as he continued walking through the forest. The trees parted for him; literally, she saw the way they moved away from him in his true form and closed behind him and she was in awe again as she smiled at the light breeze tugging at her long ebony hair and the sun on her face. It was a good day, a wonderful day to be alive and she was so happy to be alive now as she leaned back on her lord's shoulders and clung to his heavy silk like fur.

"Thank you my lord," Rin said it softly so her voice could dance on the wind, his sharp hearing didn't miss her thanks.

"You must never wander alone Rin," he informed her coldly, his voice shaking the earth and trees as the birds took to the sky to escape him.

"I know, but I wanted to pay my respects to Mu-on'na alone, Master Jaken is terribly pushy as of late and does not remain quiet for anything. And he is rude and insulting to my mother, I do not want Mu-on'na to listen to his nonsense," Rin said hotly.

"But you are mine and what's mine is always in danger, do not stray from Jaken again," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Yes my lord," Rin said humbly for she knew there was no point in arguing with him as she let her body sway with his. In this form he was a large as a mountain and as gentle as any other inu, she loved this form of his. It was just as beautiful to her as his humanoid form, for this was who he was, he was a fierce, mighty inu daiyōkai who wandered these lands in his banishment.

Her lord had never told her why he had been banished from his homelands, only that he could never nor would ever return to them because his father had thrown him out. His father had cast him adrift to the whims of life. Rin could relate to that feeling ever since she had learnt of her own origins, and she knew the truth of who they were as she rode him. They were both outcastes and they were both cast adrift from their own people and families.

And though he did not seem to need her weak human self, she needed him and she needed to love him for she knew she would never be able to love another as she loved him.

"I promise to never leave you my lord, and I swear to never wander alone again," Rin avowed to him. An amused red eye glanced at her as he swung his huge head to look her over, she smiled happily at him. He would never say it, she knew it, but it was in that look she saw what she had always felt for him being reciprocated.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin informed him happily as they continued walking through the forest.

* * *

Kohaku just stomped through the forest as he hit the trees with his sword in frustration. There was no reason for them to treat him like a child! He was the Prince of the Taijiya and he was no fool, of course he knew the Inu Daiyōkai wandering their lands was sacred but he hated that beast. That beast had probably killed the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and there was no doubt in his mind the girl was dead because of that yōkai.

The monster did not care about them, and he knew it for a beast like him did not feel anything for anyone. Growling in frustration he slashed and hacked away at the forest when the ground shook beneath his feet and the trees vibrated causing him to freak out as the trees pulled aside and he looked up at the largest white inu daiyōkai he had ever seen in his life. His paws were making the earth tremble as he walked towards Kohaku and Kohaku panicked as he dove out of the way in the parting forest.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama," a voice whispered, a voice which seemed to belong to the wind and Kohaku looked up. There was nothing he could see at his angle.

Curious he clambered up a tree and reaching the top on flimsy branches he gasped as the trees lurched again. Looking behind him he saw the forest close as it had parted, leaving no sign of ever being disturbed. He looked over to the inu daiyōkai and his heart leapt into his throat as he stared at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She was perched atop the beast's shoulders and her head was back as her ebony hair danced in the wind and from here he could see the most enticing smile on her lips. But what really stopped his heart was who she was as it clicked in his mind where he had last seen her.

That girl, all those years ago, the one who he still dreamt of and craved to have, the one who had ran towards the inu daiyōkai. It was his dream girl, the one he wanted and she was riding the inu daiyōkai and he was mesmerized with her again. He was enamored with the way her hips moved in the rhythm of the beast's shoulders and he watched the way she was relaxed with the monster.

He wanted her, he wanted her so bad he could feel the ache in his groin and the siliava filling his mouth as he watched that beautiful nymph atop the monster. And she didn't even notice him, it infuriated him that she hadn't once looked over her shoulder at him. Kami above did he want her to look at him, to see him, and to ride him like she was on the monster this moment. However he trembled in fear when the monster swung his head in his direction.

Kohaku yelped as he fell out of the trees at the sight of the murderous red eyes glaring dangerously at him.

* * *

Inuyasha was trembling at the river, trying to catch his breath as he leaned on his knees and tried to figure out where they went so wrong in coming here and honestly he could think of a thousand things wrong with this situation. For one, there was that human girl who was a beauty beyond compare who seemed to belong to his brother; that was unexpected, but somehow it was more intriguing than disgusting in his mind. The girl was beautiful, and she was a fighter; he had to admit he liked that a lot. It was something close to awe inspiring when a human could stand before a hanyō like himself and Naraku without a trace of fear; just fury and determination.

"I can't believe it, and I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for my own two eyes, the Inu Daiyōkai is real!" a woman's voice said suddenly and he glanced over to where two women appeared. One was dressed in red and white, she was holding a basket too, the other was athletic and in a simple kimono with a boomerang on her back. Inuyasha tilted his head at the glee in her voice.

"So he's returned?" the red and white female asked.

"Yes, it's good news and good luck, he's come just in time to bring about a peace our land so desperately needs," the one with the boomerang announced.

"Sesshomaru? Peace?" he sputtered and the women stopped to look at him with startled expressions as he tried not to laugh. "Please, he wouldn't know peace if it bit him in the ass!"

"AH! Hanyō yōkai! Be gone!" the boomerang girl shouted and he noticed the boomerang too late as it slammed into him and sent him flying back into the tree.

"Sango! That's not nice! And not all hanyō are like their yōkai family! Remember Jinenji!?" the red and white one shouted as he groaned and rubbed his now throbbing head. That girl was strong! That had hurt like hell!

"Kagome! Not all hanyō are like Jinenji! Remember Shiori!?" the Sango girl shouted.

"Ignore the Princess of the Taijiya, she's being rude again; are you alright!?" the Kagome girl asked him as she knelt over him. He was startled by her blue eyes as she leaned over him real close. He scrambled away from her then.

"Fine! What the hell was that!?" he shouted at the Sango girl.

"Evil hanyō!" she spat out.

"What the hell did I ever do to you! Honestly!? Between you and my brother I hate this place!" Inuyasha roared.

"Brother?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, that Inu Daiyōkai you were all worshiping is my pain in the ass half-brother who I came for to drag his ass home, one way or another!" Inuyasha snapped. The girls looked at one another then at him before they stood there with fierce expressions which had him wondering what he had said wrong.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	8. The Ultimate Bond and Submission

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **The Ultimate Bond and Submission...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Your brother?" Kagome questioned as she examined the bruised stranger. He was rather handsome, in a gruff, coarse sort of way. A mane of heavy white hair; not silver or grey, it was white as snow and coarse like those exotic lions' manes she had seen with a traveling merchant once. His eyes were like brilliant suns, gold and piercing, captivating, and entrancing. Then there was the matter of his face, it was handsome, chiseled strong features, with a slight scowl which did not diminish his good looks but rather made him more noticeable. Also, those ears atop his head! So cute, and she was really tempted to reach out and touch them.

"Yeah, that huge pain in the ass Inu Daiyōkai you were all just worshipping is my pain in the ass big brother who I've been sent to retrieve!" he snapped irritably as she pressed his bruise against his ribs. It was clear he was healing rather quickly as she watched in amazement as the bruise and deformed ribs righted themselves to fade away on his pale skin. Fascinating.

"Uh-huh, and why would you be here to retrieve your brother?" Sango asked snarkily.

"Because, it's what my father ordered and when he orders something you had better damn well do it or be prepared for war!" he barked.

"Alright, I think we all got off on the wrong foot here!" Kagome piped up as she stood up. "I'm Kagome, a Miko for the Dry Well Shrine and this is Princess of the Taijiya, Sango."

"Inuyasha," was all he said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha but you really can't take… what did you call him again? Your brother?" she clarified; she didn't think anyone had ever dared to name the great Inu Daiyōkai who roamed their lands in fear of retribution if they should get his name wrong. He was merely their protector and the one they all relied on to keep the peace within their borders.

"Sesshomaru, the Aristocratic Assassin, Prince of the West, Heir to Inu no Taisho," Inuyasha supplied for her.

"Ah, well, that's all fine and impressive but we really can't permit you to take him," Kagome said with a pleasant smile. Though in truth she was terrified of how he'd react when his eyes narrow dangerously on her. She felt the sweat trickle on her brow, but she ignored it as she held her ground against this very dangerous stranger, Inuyasha.

"Oh? You can't, can you?" he asked darkly.

"No, your brother is out protector, I cannot permit you to take Sesshomaru away, he's our protector and sacred deity," Kagome stated calmly.

"Deity!? Him!? Are You Fucking Kidding Me!? He Hates EVERYONE! ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE!?" Inuyasha ranted as he began pacing. Kagome stood between him and Sango because of this behavior so Inuyasha didn't receive Hiraikotsu in the stomach again; it was known to kill lesser yōkai with ease.

"No, for eight hundred years he has roamed our lands freely and protected us from all sorts of catastrophies, and if you are a threat to our Lord then we, as his humble servants, will end you," Kagome said coldly and he stopped his ranting and pacing as he gawked at her. "Make no mistake about it, Inuyasha, we will eliminate the threat to our lord."

* * *

Kami could that girl hit!

He groaned as he sat up holding his nose from where that little human had slammed her foot onto his nose. He had never encountered a human who could knock him out, it was a startling revelation that she was that strong as he pulled himself up. He tasted his violet blood on his tongue as he pulled his hand away to stare at the violet mess smearing his claws, fingers, and palm of his hand.

"Fuck!" he screamed and then he felt his nose, bracing himself; for he was nothing but a lesser hanyō and unlike his superior brethren he could feel a great deal of pain. However, it infuriated him knowing a human bitch; Sesshomaru's human bitch; had broken his nose and knocked him out cold with ease.

Kami when he got his hands on that cunt he was going to make her scream and beg for mercy as he took everything from her. And he'd make Sesshomaru watch to, watch as he destroyed that little human bitch of his; for no one ever hurt him. He was Naraku, he was no spider to be stepped on. The human would regret that.

Pulling out his secret weapon for eliminating bothers before returning to the West he looked it over carefully. The Shikon no Tama, it was perfectly defiled for his intents and purposes and he ached to desperately use it on the two menaces who continuously ruined his life. Once they were disposed of; both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he had plans of his own for taking claim to what should have always been his.

But first, he was going to find that human bitch and destroy her!

That human would rue the day she had broken his face! He would not let her get away with ruining one of his assets, an asset which he had been deprived of in his human life because of a human bitch like the one he was going to break. Damn his plans to hell for the moment, breaking the girl was of the utmost importance after he found a follower to help him out.

His red eyes landed on the young boy running through the forest, he looked to be about sixteen in human years and therefore he'd be manipulated with ease. Wants, desires, lust, and hormones were all that teenagers thought with; he knew this with disgust as he snuck up on the young boy and prepared to make him his slave. Fangs bared Naraku leapt upon the young boy with freckles and brown hair prepared to inflict the ultimate bond and submission on the human puppet he need.

* * *

The girl gasped as he shoved her against a tree then.

"Rin," he snarled in a low growl.

"My lord," she huffed out as his claws slid under the very silks he dressed her in. Though he had not truly mated the girl, for she was still 'innocent' to that touch of his, he had touched her in every way he could. Getting her accustomed to his touch was the best for her, it would teach her to crave him, to want him, to seek him out for her pleasure rather than her young teenage body darting off for any available male. He had not inflicted the ultimate bond or submission on her yet; he was not like most of his kind and just took what he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Though he knew, and he felt that Rin also knew, that all he had to do was merely snap his fingers and she'd present herself to him without hesitation.

"You should never wander alone," he whispered in her ear as his fangs nibbled on her ear. Rin tilted her head to give him better access, she gasped as her eyes fluttered shut and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"It could not be helped," she huffed out the lie with ease. He snarled as his claws fisted on a trunk of the tree, shattering it in his grasp as he felt his inner beast awaken with lust for the girl. She was too good at being seductive, he needed to mark her now, before… before he lost her. Before she set him adrift again, before her life flittered away. Before another came for her, before another claimed that which was given to him.

Rin gasped when his fangs slide dangerously over her thumping pulse; she was unaware of the danger of such an action from him and the price which would be paid should he slice her skin right here. For such a determined and vibrant creature she was a very fragile creature as well. It startled him how much he loved her fragile life, her fragile heart, and her fragile body. One wrong move and he could kill her, one careless act and he could take everything from himself unintentionally. And yet, it was thrilling to have her fragile life in his claws during an intimate moment like this. Her trust and faith in him were absolute, and something bordering on the devout.

"Give yourself to me, Rin," he purred against her one of her beasts he had exposed and was currently tasting.

"Yes," she whispered breathless. "Yes," she repeated. He stood up and pulled her down to the grassy ground as he kissed her again.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered as he discarded her robes and his own. He stared down at the gift he had been presented with sixteen years ago, a gift which had disgusted and revolted him to the center of his very being. And he couldn't regret taking her for himself, for being the selfish creature he was at heart.

Rin was his.

And tonight they'd be one, he'dmark her, she'd submit and bond to him.

Tonight she'd give in to the ultimate bond and submission, tonight his will over her would be absolute for an eternity. Every thought she'd have, every pup she'd bare, every emotion she'd express, every breath she took; it would all be his from now on. And the best part of it all, was Rin realized this as he kissed her again and settled between her legs.

He was taking everything from her, taking it for himself as the selfish creature he was demanded.

And she was giving it to him all willingly.

She cried out as he took it all from her then and he sealed her cries with his lips as they started a dance as old as time itself. A ritual older than any of them, and Kami did it ever feel like nirvana now.

* * *

 **NO! I Did Not Forget About This Story! Just Been A Little Busy...**

 **Anyways, you should all know that starting Monday the 14th I Have a Schedule for my writing. If you're curious about what'll be updated when go to my profile page; it'll be listed there.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	9. Enslavement & Mates

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Enslavement & Mates**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kohaku lay in the grass with tears slipping down his cheeks, and a hot, heavy, big body atop his, and a throbbing pain in his ass. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but the fangs buried in his neck were sending a pulse of pain through his body as a mind, not his own, invaded his and forced his will out of his. And so, not a tear was shed as he lay there aching and desiring his demise from this horrid attack. Finally, the man atop him groaned as the fangs disengaged from his flesh and the man pulled out of him and stood.

"Get up, get dressed, slave, there's work to be done. Do not clean my seed off of you!" the man snapped at him. Kohaku sorely rose to his feet and felt something drippling down his thighs. Whimpering in pain and the enforced will of another in his mind, his body began do as he was ordered. His body was completely ignoring his mind's will, or his own will for that matter as he dressed and hobbled up to the dark robed man.

"Name," the man demanded.

"Kohaku," he said, against his will though. His lips and throat were working though he didn't want them too. He didn't want to tell this man anything about himself because he didn't like this situation he was in. He was a taijiya, he was supposed to be able to defend himself from all attacks, but it appeared that he had not been ready for all attacks. He was a humiliated boy of sixteen, instead of a young man of sixteen and proud prince. Now his body was reacting to commands which were not his own and defying his will.

"Well, Kohaku, I am your new master; Naraku; you will address me as lord, or majesty, or master, nothing less. Understood?" the man snapped.

"Yes Master," Kohaku grumbled, again he hated himself for speaking against his wishes when he did not desire to say anything.

"Good. Now you are going to help me," Naraku said simply.

"Pardon, Master. Help with what exactly?" Kohaku asked; finally it was something he wanted to say. Also, he really, really, really wanted a bath. He hated the stickiness between his thighs. He hated feeling this… violated. He despised the man before him. However, he couldn't wait for the man to sleep; he was killing this bastard the moment he had an opportunity to do so.

"We are going to end the reign of the Inu Daiyōkai on all lands," Naraku stated. "And you will be my assassin, human and disposable, and the perfect patsy; Kohaku of the Taijiya."

"Huh?"

"Did you think you could hid that from me? All your thoughts are my thoughts, and do not even think of bathing my seed out of you or trying to kill me," Naraku snarled. Then a clawed hand grasped his throat as his feet then dangled over the grass. Kohaku clawed the hand cutting off his air supply then as he struggled in the grasp. "Kohaku of the Taijiya, you are my puppet, nothing more, nothing less; and you are expendable. If you want to live to see your precious sister; Sango was it?; you will do exactly as I order or suffer the consequences."

Then Kohaku slammed onto the ground as he gasped for air and coughed in disgust.

"Pathetic."

* * *

Rin was laying on her stomach, her lord was still buried deep within her as he lay atop her and his chest was on her back as he sealed the wound he had just inflicted upon the nape of her neck. He had knotted in her, a common thing for inu daiyōkai to do according to him. Rin was in bliss though, she was warm, she felt loved, and despite her lord's constant warning of his will forever being imposed on her after this particular bond, she felt happy. Oh, she knew, she knew she was giving up her free will, and her body to him, she knew everything about yōkai mating bonds that her lord, Mu-on'na, and Jaken had taught her, and she had heard rumors of it's slave inducing ways.

But Rin did not feel like a slave, or a conquered woman, she felt cherished, and loved, and happy. Something she also felt from her lord radiating through their bond. See, despite her being human, she too, had torn her teeth in his flesh before he had bonded with her. According to her lord it made the bond two ways, which made her feel… special to him. Sesshomaru would never dare to submit to one weaker than he, human, daiyōkai, hanyō, or yōkai; if filled her with pride that he had let her mark him. Though she wasn't certain if this was truly a two way bond, she also knew he'd never force his will on her unless it was for her safety.

"Rin," he growled into the nape of her neck, the vibrations sent a tingle down her spine and a throbbing between her legs as she felt herself again begin to pulse around his knotted member in her.

"Mm, Sesshomaru," she breathed. "-sama," she gasped as his fangs tugged on the lobe of her ear then. Oh Kami, not again, she thought as she felt herself heat up, and his clawed hands slide beneath her to her chest to message her breasts. She wanted him, she knew she did, as did he, but she also was so tired after four rounds with him, and he wasn't even tired!

"Rest Rin," he murmured as he kissed her hammering pulse. She sighed.

"Yes, my lord," she whispered in bliss and contentment. When she woke up again she'd jump him again. Yes, Rin liked that plan, she'd jump him again the moment she woke up and wasn't so tired. No doubt he'd be thrilled to have her leap onto him and kiss him like they were dying, Kami knew that it sound divine to her.

There was a chuckle from her lord over her shoulder which had her smirking slightly then mewling when he finally withdrew from her and she ached from the loss.

"When you are awake again," he assured her.

"Good, you had better be ready, my lord," she mumbled sleepily. She didn't hear his response as she slipped off to oblivion on mokomoko. Though she was vaguely aware of the stickiness dripping between her thighs. Perhaps she'd be pupped, Rin rather like that thought, she wanted a child who was exactly like Sesshomaru. That would please her immensely.

* * *

Sesshomaru had not made the decision to mate with the human girl lightly. Mating bonds, though the ultimate bonds, were one way between mates; it was from the alpha of the pair to the submissive, and the will of the alpha was absolute. The idea, to Sesshomaru, of essentially, enslaving, the girl who loved him, blindly trusted him and followed his every order without question appalled him. He did not like the thought of taking Rin's free will away.

But earlier, all the lust he smelt off the other males who saw what was his, all the desires from his 'competition' had drove him over the edge.

Rin had been all too eager to leap into his arms, she hadn't even cared if the bond was two ways or not; it appeared. Though she would have a vague inkling as to what he was thinking because he had submitted to her and let her mark him, he knew she would never be strong enough to have power over him or give him an absolute order. In a way this was all an illusion to her, to make her feel empowered, because the truth was…

The truth was, she was a slave to his will and his desires. Always.

But he would never impose on her that way, if he wanted he could order her to let him have his way with her until he was sedated. Not that he would, but the point was he could, it was his human's sleepy thought which had driven him off. He had a fragile mate, though she was strong as steal, and tough as nails, she was human and she was fragile; and it was his duty as her alpha, to accept this about her.

Gently his claws slipped through her heavy, tangled black hair as she sighed in her sleep. He 'peeked' through their bond to see what she was dreaming of and was startled to see a silver pup with gold eyes laughing. Blinking, he smiled slightly at the human who's tangled hair he was toying with.

Kami did he love her.

And in no way would he ever abuse her love, he avowed to himself. He would never abuse their bond, and never harm her. He would protect this little human who had been cast aside by her people and found by him. This girl, this young woman, this human, she was everything to him and he would never let any harm befall her.

"Love… Sess-maru," she grumbled as she hugged his mokomoko to her and burrowed into the fur sleepily.

"Love you, Rin," he whispered to the sleeping human because he would never dare to say it aloud when someone could overhear him. It would be admitting weakness.

* * *

 **Busy week, also a tiring one too. See, my charger for my new computer broke, so I've been borrowing a charger lately and though this charger is the right one to charge it, it's not designed for my computer to be upright for typing and charging without breaking the charger. And since this charger is borrowed and not mine I don't want to break it too. But hope is on the way, I ordered a new charger, and fingers crossed, it'll be here today or tomorrow!**

 **And because of the charger problem my writing time is usually limited, and a toss up between my fanfics or original works, I'll chose my originals just about every time. If you're curious about what I mean by that then you can check out Never Be the Same, Chapter 231: My Distraction As of Late, for a thousand word snippet for what I'm up to.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	10. Nightmares Past, Tea Leaves Futures

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Nightmares Pasts, Teal Leaves Futures**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

So strange things happening to him, well that was the story of his life; but this was by far the strangest thing to ever happen to him as he sat in the tea house of the women who had just threatened to anhilate him should harm his pain in the ass brother.

"Tea?" Kagome asked him.

"Uh… sure?" he replied uncertainly. Kagome gracefully poured him his tea as her companion, Sango sat there scowling at him. Inuyasha was not certain what to make of his latest situation. See, after the miko had threatened him on 'if' he should threaten Sesshomaru she had promptly invited him back to the palace with her and her friend. She offered him a place to stay for the time being as he would need time to sort things out with his pain in the ass brother. So here he was, and Inuyasha was, just now, beginning to think he had made some sort of mistake.

"So, Inuyasha-sama, you claim that you are here to collect your brother. Why?" Kagome asked after serving her friend tea as well.

"Our father exiled him, now I've come because I was ordered to retrieve him at any costs by our father; the Might Inu no Taisho ," Inuyasha answered. Was he thrilled about being here? No. And he would not be so foolish as to claim otherwise, he knew now without a doubt that Sesshomaru was still infuriated with him; and probably rightfully so; but now he was learning about how the people of this land viewed Sesshomaru as some sort of deity and he was less than thrilled about it.

"Why was he exiled?" Sango demanded loudly, which had his ears flattening in reaction. It wasn't her tone, or an act of submission even; her voice was at an annoying pitch and grating on his sensitive hearing.

"For treason and murder," Inuyasha answered as one of his ears flicked trying to dislodge the grating sound of this Taijiya Princess's harsh tone of voice.

"What? Sesshomaru-sama would never do that, he is the honorable Inu Daiyōkai of the West. He has never killed unjustly, our lands would know if he had," Kagome said indignantly as her nose went up in the air. Inuyasha felt his brow twitch then.

"Oh really? Well then you should know he was banished for killing a human ambassador's daughter in our court; eight hundred years ago he killed Ambassador Asano's only daughter, and his betrothed. Are you telling me that he is truly innocent? I saw him do it with my own eyes," Inuyasha argued. Though he wasn't telling the entire truth about this matter, it wasn't a lie. Sesshomaru had killed Asano Sara with his own claws, skewering her right through her heart and killing her.

"Then he'd have had a reason! The Mighty Inu Daiyōkai of the West would not, nor has he ever, killed without reason!" Sango snapped harshly, and again the pitch had his ears flattening to his head.

* * *

Kagome watched him, watched his every expression and was coming to the conclusion that this Inuyasha was not lying; as much as she wanted him to be. Also, he apparently did not like the pitch of Sango's voice when she was yelling at him, his winces of pain were of pain, his ears would flatten on his head as a defense and not submission. Overall, Kagome was very, very curious about him; and she really wanted to touch those flexible ears sitting atop his head.

"Did he have a reason to kill this Abassador's daughter?" Kagome asked.

"No, she had proclaimed love to him and he just killed her. I witnessed it, and when I was asked to tell our father what happened after Sesshomaru stated his lie, I told the truth and Sesshomaru was banished from our lands. Sesshomaru hates humans, he hates them all with a passion you'll never even understand because he acts aloof and indifferent in reguards to humans; but he really hates them all," Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome sighed, she wasn't detecting any lies from him but she had a feeling she wasn't getting the full truth from him either.

This Inuyasha was a very difficult man to get a read on, she had met yōkai more open than him.

"I don't believe you, hanyō," Sango spat out in disgust.

"Believe what you will, but tell me why none of you dare to go near him and revere him as a god? It's because you fear him more than your respect or love him, and that is only natural for creatures of any breed. Sesshomaru is a terrifying being, capable of great destruction," Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't believe you, hanyō, the Inu Daiyōkai of the West is honorable and he's saved me before," Sango snapped only for her to slam her delict cup down as she stood and stormed away from them. Kagome picked up Sango's teea cup, the leaves had settled at the bottom and a part of her superstitious nature began reading the leaves for answers of the coming future.

"Sheesh, I'm only stating the truth," Inuyasha grumbled.

Her blue eyes flicked to him then.

"No, you're only telling half truths, you haven't lied but you have not told us all there is to know."

"Humph, what are you doing?"

"I'm reading the future, and it is not a pleasant coming. There is a great darkness coming, and it will consume the land before light will touch us again," Kagome whispered in horror as she read the leaves.

"That's nonsense, tea leaves cannot tell the future, only hard work and determination will determine the outcome of the future. Leaves are just leaves and they settle in random patterns at the bottom of a cup," Inuyasha snapped. She looked to him then and she smiled sadly.

"But you do not believe what you say, Inuyasha-sama. No matter, we will handle whatever is to come, you should know you are free to stay here for as long as you need. But should you stay you will be respectful of others, and you will not release your demonic aura." Kagome said stiffly.

"Whatever, but thank you, I think I might be here a wihle," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Of course, the Inu Daiyōkai of the West is a stubborn creature," was all she said as she stood and left. Her heart grim with what she had read in the tea leaves, and the sky was darkening as if to confirm her worst fears.

* * *

Rin gasped, she groaned, she panted, she moaned and it wasn't enough until she was screaming from his touch. The monster above her could not cease his tormenting of her, even when she was exhausted. Not that she minded as his claws caressed her skin, that warm fire in her belly began to coil again, and tighten, and again she felt the coming edge she wanted to tumble over when his fangs scrapped over her pulse.

"Sess-ss-sho-" she groaned as she couldn't finish his name and her head fell forward as her body trembled. She felt him, and he was torturing her with his purposefully slow, even, and decisive rhythm. Kami above did it feel divine to have him slowly pressing into her as he then retreated and teased her some more.

"What is it? Little one, what do you want," he whispered in her ear, his arm snaking around her waist before she toppled into the ground and his fangs toying with the lobe of her ear.

"You, Maru, you," she huffed out indignantly and she felt him chuckle against her back. The vibrations alone just about sent her over her close edge; an edge she was most eager to leap over. Then his mokomoko slid around her and began caressing her breasts as he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap as he thrusted into her. He hit her sweet spot, a spot he had found shortly after his first penetration earlier this day, before her nap, and stars erupted before her eyes as she cried out.

"Good girl," he growled in her ear, and she felt herself surrender into bliss as her coil snapped. Everything gushed from her as she fell against his chest, heaving breath as the pleasure coursed through her body making her feel nothing but bliss. She felt him release in her as again he knotted in her before they both fell back so she was resting on his chest.

Rin didn't know if she dozed off, but she must've because she woke with silk wrapped around her, the stars above her, her lord still in her, and his arm around her waist. She snuggled up to her lord then and sighed contently. Life for her had just gotten better than it ever could've.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," she whispered hoarsely, the screams which had been coaxed from her had left her without a voice.

"Rin," was all he moaned softly. She smiled, it wasn't a declaration of love but she knew it was more than what most got from him. He grumbled, she looked over her shoulder when his arm around her tightened and mokomoko pulled her closer to him, she whimpered a bit because he was still in her and she was uncomfortable now but he didn't notice this; he was sound asleep.

"No," he whispered. "No, don't do it, Sara!" he shouted as he bolted up with her in his arms and on his lap. She yelped in pain at the movement but moved with him so he didn't get hurt with her as well. But it was when his claws drew blood from her upper arms that she couldn't hide her pain then, he didn't mean to hurt her, she knew this, but she was hurting all the same at this moment.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelped, he was heaving as he looked around and then his gaze settled on her, she was sitting on his lap, and he was still in her. He just sighed as he loosened his grip on her flest and hugged her gently, then he eased her off of him.

"I'm sorry Rin," he whispered as he rearranged them.

"It's alright, my lord. Where you having a nightmare?" she asked softly as he pulled her into him again and wrapped silk and mokomoko around them again. He didn't answer her. "Who is Sara?"

"An old nightmare," was his answer and she left it alone.

Though her heart was aching a bit, part of it had broken from hearing that name from his lips again, and a part of her was aching for his pain which he wasn't sharing with anyone. Rin wondered just who Sara had been to Sesshomaru, but she would not press her lord in this matter as the cool night's air danced across her exposed skin and she burrowed against Sesshomaru for warmth again.

* * *

 **More updates to come today! Mostly in the Inuyasha category, today, but hey! Updates! =)**

 **Never Be the Same is on temporary hold; I need to finish Irresistible Pain before continuing with it.**

 **In other news, my mom's mother (my grandmother) passed away so the update might be slow this coming week. Sorry, but there are family matters to attend to which are more important to me than writing.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	11. New Beginnings and Old Comings

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **New Beginnings and Old Comings**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin walked up behind Sesshomaru, she was tempted to ask him, to pry into what scared him on the rare occasions he would actually sleep. But as she stood there staring at his silver profile she internally sighed before walking up beside him with her hands hidden in her sleeves.

For as long as she could remember, her lord only ever slept when he was exhausted, and even then it wasn't for long. But when he slept, she knew he was vulnerable and he had his demons, she had felt the nightmares. Emotionally, and physically; one time she had tried to wake him when she had been about ten, and he had nearly strangled her as she clawed at his wrist when he realized it was she and not that 'Sara' girl who's name he cried out for. Of course her lord had kept a distance between them after that, but she; of course; had ignored it vehemently and stood closer to him to prove she wasn't afraid of him or his nightmares. Sesshomaru was the least of her fears.

"Morning my lord, and where shall we be traveling to today?" she inquired with a smile. She noted the way his amber eyes assessed her quietly prodding her for answers. Well, she wasn't going to let him think her so weak as to be scared of him because of his nightmare. So she defiantly stepped into his personal space, she reached up and let her fingers lightly trace his jaw before she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his pulse; which was what she could reach even on her toes she could not kiss him on the lips. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him, it was more of…

Too. Damn. Short!

"Rin," he growled her name lightly but she just smiled as she hugged him.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama, and you don't scare me," she informed him promptly. It was important he know so he would stop worrying about their relationship and their standing. She was his, always had been and always would be, and not even he could drive her away from him. Kami knew he had tried a time or two, but she was just as obstinate as he, and she was clinging to him like he was her life raft in the middle of the raging seas.

"Shishinki and Koga, as promised for when I mark you," he explained.

"Oh, good, I haven't seen them in a while," she smiled as she stepped away from him quietly and began following him as he led the way to where he wanted to go. Yes, she was brave enough to walk beside him when others walked a respectable distance behind him. And no, she was not thrilled about seeing Koga or Shishinki again, that was code for 'more tests' and she hated their tests. But she would endure them because she was the yōkai human pup who was something of an unknown to them.

* * *

Sesshomaru hated sleeping, he understood it was necessary for his health that he sleep but he still hated it. There was nothing good of it, and it was most annoying to have the continuous nightmare of what he couldn't do replay in his mind's eye, over and over and over again until he was lashing out to stop the images.

The human girl beside him though had always been there for the past sixteen years when he'd awake from those nightmares. She would hug him, hold him, lend him her hand or just simply be there with him. And there were times, not to pleasant of times when he'd violently wake and find himself attacking her as if she were the woman in his nightmares, Rin had never been scared of him though. Not even when he had nearly strangled her that night so long ago, and not from last night's reaction either.

It made him wonder if humans were truly stronger than daiyōkai in some ways. Every yōkai or daiyōkai female he had dared to trust; which he was pretty certain was only two in grand total; had all run when he lashed out at them in his sleep because of that reoccurring nightmare. And then there was the human girl, a fragile, breakable, little, human girl who he could kill with a mere flick of his wrist, a wrong touch, an unintentional movement and had nearly killed before, who showed him no fear.

It was strange to him, none had ever been compassionate to him; not before the death of Asano Sara and certainly not after.

And then there was the one he had claimed as his walking beside him. She had never bothered to learn to fear him and for that… well he was grateful and concerned.

Concerned because Rin did not seem to know or care with how fragile she was and how careless he could be with her. And grateful because if this foolish human found out just how dangerous he was he was certain she'd run for the mountains and would try to hide from him like all the others had in his life.

"My lord, what tests will I have to pass this time?" Rin asked.

"Hn," he shrugged. He honestly didn't know what tests she was speaking of. He did not believe Shishinki or Koga had intentions of testing her again, merely making certain he had not killed her by accident when bonding with her or mating with her. Once they were satisfied with her live status she'd more than likely be told to do as she pleased and have free run of both realms. Not that she didn't have a free run of both realms as their arrangement stood now, but this would make her officially one of the yōkai and she would have to sever all ties with her human roots. Not that she had ever had any ties to humans as it was, he had seen to it that his human had never been near them long enough to be corrupted by them.

"Don't think I do not know you are hiding something from me my lord, I know there's some test coming up. Shishinki and Koga always have tests for me to do!" she snapped.

He shrugged, for this time he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

Inuyasha was startled waking in a strange room until he remembered the fact that the young miko had let him stay with her in her hut. Which was a small hut, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth when his hostess had been kind enough to let him stay and not kick him into mud like her Taijiya friend seemed to want to do. Sighing he got up, and started getting ready for his day. Perhaps, he could charm the miko into telling him more about his brother so he could 'charm' Sesshomaru into coming home with him.

After all, their father wanted to reconcile and rename Sesshomaru as the rightful heir to his lands. Not that Inuyasha was thrilled about this, but in the past centuries he had learned many things; and one of the main things he had learned was he was a leader in battle but a useless politian and country ruler. With this in mind he dressed in his armor, Tetsusagia, secure on his hip when he walked out into the garden of the country side the miko had brought him too.

She was sitting out there making tea, from what he could smell, with an older looking miko, another beautiful young miko, and a monk. Cautiously he approached them, he could feel all of their spiritual power and it was a little disconcerting to him as he moved to be behind Kagome and looking down on the other three.

"Good morning Inuyasha, this is Kaede," Kagome introduced an old hag to him with an eye patch on one eye and gray hair. "Ungai," she introduced the monk. "And Kikyo," Kagome introduced the older woman who looked a lot like Kagome shockingly.

"Good morning," he greeted them.

"Have a seat, and some tea, my mentors have much to ask you about your brother," Kagome informed him cheerfully, he scowled but sat beside her. She offered him the tea and he took the warm beverage with glee. Kami was he ever hungry and thirsty from his journey.

"Now, Inuyasha-sama, what is this about you being the brother of the Inu Daiyōkai of our lands?" the monk asked him. He didn't say anything as his mind worked faster than his mouth to think of a reasonable answer for this older man. He wasn't about to outright lie to the monk; he was superstitious, but he wasn't going to tell the monk everything about Sesshomaru when he, himself, knew next to nothing about his brother. This was a precarious situation he found himself in as he sipped his tea and thought of a careful answer.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	12. Orders of Offerings

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Orders of Offerings**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin found her head being moved at an odd angle by these two as they eagerly examined the mark her lord had given her. She'd have growled in her frustrations at their antics but she was enduring it as Koga shoved her head to the side and yanked the collar of her garment over her shoulder as he leaned over her mark. A frown was playing on her lips as she sat there enduring it and sat there glaring at her lord for being ignorant to the test.

Shishinki grabbed her chin as he examined her face with intently; her neck was beginning to feel like a snake's neck with all these awkward swerving moves the boys were making her head endure. She gnashed her teeth at his claws when they wandered a little too close to her lips.

"Still feisty as ever," Shishinki chuckled as he yanked his hand away to evade getting bit. She smirked.

Well of course she was feisty! If she wasn't there was no way she'd have ever survived living with her lord for as long as she had and these two idiots knew it. Just look at the tests they had been giving her ever since she had been eight summers old.

"It doesn't appear that she'd rejected the claim!" Koga announced excitedly as his claws traced the mark her lord had given her. "And your will?"

"Complete," he answered. Rin blinked at him and he shook his head to her which had her thinking this was nothing to worry about at the moment. Her lord would tell her if she needed to worry about something and he would never hide something important to her well-being from her. Sesshomaru was very proud of keeping her in good health (don't ask her why because she honestly had no idea why this was so important to him or why he was so proud of it) and he never hid anything she needed to know about from her.

"Amazing!" Koga announced as he pulled away to give her a thoughtful look.

"And there was no rejection?" Shishinki asked.

"No," her lord answered. Rin pulled up her collar, covering her tanned skin as she stood up then and walked over to her lord.

"Well then, if there was no rejection then I don't see any reason for you not to keep her. she does understand everything this bond entails though; correct?" Koga asked as he looked her over.

"I understand perfectly," Rin answered coolly. She did too; though she was sure her lord didn't want her to know everything this meant for her she had long since learnt just what all of their bond would entail and she had long since accepted it.

Besides, she wanted him, she had wanted him for as long as she could remember and to be chosen by him was her dream come true. Her lord lifted a brow at her claim, and he shot her a skeptical look which had her smiling in retaliation

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sesshomaru left with Rin when Koga and Shishinki had finished their examination of the bond and he knew full well that his little human had no idea what all of this bond entailed; but since he never had any intentions of abusing her will he wasn't going to go about telling her. He was not such a lowly yōkai to create a human slave to his will through mating with her. Rin was his equal, she always had been.

Now, the enslavement of will was not all that hard to do, and it was done through intercourse; and it was lethal to humans. It was the essence of yōkai which did the enslaving of wills; and though Rin did not know it at this moment, she would crave him often and would literally do anything for him and the relief he could provide her with. It was the see of yōkai which was addictive, and it was through this addiction that yōkai were able to enslave and trick humans into loving them.

This form of addiction was a way for mated pairs to never betray each other; and even yōkai were addicted to the essence of their partners. However, unlike humans, yōkai could reciprocate the mating bond and the addiction which made it a 'complete' bond rather than the one-sided enslavement that humans would endure.

However, there was another catch to the mating and, or the enslaving of humans.

A daiyōkai in particular, or a yōkai of any real caliber, could control just how addicted and enslaved their mates could and would get, he had left Rin relatively untouched in comparison to what some could and would do. He would only enforce his will if she were in danger and he would hopefully never get her too addicted.

Humans were known to die from their addiction to their yōkai captors, they'd die from over use, or a never ending craving or neglect. Humans were annoyingly fragile creatures! However, he was going to see to it that all of Rin's needs were met and she was never left wanting for anything he could provide her with. He was also never going to steal her will from her or enslave her to him.

And that was what Rin did not know about this bond; it was just as pleasurable as it was dangerous for her, and she would never know because he was never going to let her be in danger.

"So, where do we go from here my lord?" she inquired as she walked on a log like a child with her arms spread for balance.

"Where do you wish to go?" he asked. He'd take her where ever she wished to go; right after they collected Jaken and A-Un.

"Well, you see, that's the thing, I don't want to go anywhere," Rin said as she hopped down to his side and grinned mischeiviosly. "However, I wouldn't say no to anything you wanted to do," she said innocently.

He pulled her chin up as he loomed over her. their height difference was a minor annoyance, he decided as his mouth came crashing down on hers' and she hoisted herself up so her fingers were entangled in his hair as she kissed him back with a glee no one ever had.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kagome found herself in the gardens with her older sister Kikyo and walking in silence. She didn't particularly like this; the silence or being stuck with her older sister, but she was mum on the disliking of her walk.

Kikyo was calmly thinking over everything that Inuyasha had shared with them, no doubt, and Kagome was disgusted with her sister for thinking the hanyō's word was trustable. Kagome would sooner entrust her life to a snake than that hanyō liar. There was just no way the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai, Sesshomaru-sama was that evil, or cruel. He wasn't.

"Kagome," Kikyo finally spoke then.

"Yes?"

"For the time being I wish for you to use whatever means necessary to keep the hanyō close, do not deny him anything he should as for and entice him to stay. I want to learn more about this Sesshomaru-sama and if he is truly the same Mighty Inu Daiyōkai roaming our lands." Kikyo announced and Kagome paled at the order.

"Any means?" she whispered; mortified of what her sister was asking of her.

"Yes Kagome, become his constant companion by any means, I have research to do," Kikyo said as she walked off. Kagome stared at the ground; she had never… she was never, well, it appeared now she was literally giving herself to the demons… she wanted to cry at the idea of the hanyō being her first and probably only.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Now if I were that spider, where would I go?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked out of the compound grounds and into the forest. Damn the spider, now he was on the hunt for him and he had to also try to track Sesshomaru down again; and there was that little human girl to worry about…

When the hell had his life gotten so complicated!?

Inuyasha growled to himself as he began scenting the air when he heard two of the miko he had been talking to that morning. Turning his head, with his ears perked and straining he crept to the wall of the compound and poked his head over the wall to listen to what they were talking about.

His eyes widened at the conversation and then the elder left the younger alone. He stared at her as she stood there trembling and he scented the tears, his eyes narrowed on the back of the elder.

Fine, he'd play their games, but they were going to learn the price of toying with even a hanyō. His eyes narrowed on the one who was the sacrificial lamb; so to speak, and she was quivering like a doe out in the meadow. Well, he wasn't here to scare the locals or even claim them, however he probably wouldn't reject a gift presented to him if she chose to do as her sister ordered.

With that in mind he silently slipped off into the forest to hunt up the spider.

* * *

 **I'd apologize for the lack of Sesshomaru & Rin updates but...**

 **I've just been having way to much fun with Sasuke & Sakura updates!**

 **Anyways, I'm back to being good, and will resume regular updates for this; once a week probably, maybe twice, and I'll be picking up my other works too.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	13. Seduction, Addiction, and Plans

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Seductions, Addictions, and Plans**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Naraku would need more aid than just the boy, he knew this and that was why he had left the horny kid in the camp. Naraku didn't know what was wrong with the boy, but the human was so sensitive lately and he always seemed to be jumpy and twitchy that it was starting to get on Naraku's nerves. He had never cast a claim on a human before, but he didn't know what was wrong with the boy. It must've been a human problem…

No matter, Naraku had a new prey in his sights. A much more attractive piece of prey which would serve him well once he had forced her to submit. His power was far superior to hers' after all, and he was already eager to claim another after the first time he had claimed the boy. He didn't know what was wrong with himself for wanting these carnal desires but as he looked at the bathing yōkai female and watched her breasts as she poured water over her head and watched them harden he felt the yearnings again. Not as strong as what he felt for claiming the boy but he wanted this bitch.

She'd serve him well, he knew this, she was uncommonly beautiful for a lesser yōkai female; and she was below his own power. Naraku decided she'd be a perfect distraction for Inuyasha and/or Sesshomaru. Depending which of the brother's he captured first.

The woman's red eyes were half lidded as she turned towards where he was lurking, his red eyes wandered over her and then she looked up at him. He revealed himself as a bamboo then, she gasped, he snarled as he lunged for her, she let out a shrill scream as they crashed into the water and he clawed at her skin as she struggled. He was going to like claiming this bitch, he decided as he pinned her down.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"My lord, where are we going?" Rin asked as she lay there in the sunny grass; it was tickling her skin as he rolled off of her slight body and pulled himself from her. she whimpered at the loss, but smiled at his slightly smug look of indifference.

"North," he answered her.

"Ah, I believe that there is a dragon residing in the north," she mused, the back of his knuckles traced her cheek and Rin found herself sighing contently as she turned her head into the touch and watched him closely. He seemed fascinated with her for some reason, she didn't know why this was but she liked laying here with him.

"There is a dragon up north," he admitted to her as he then stood up completely and started robing himself with the discarded silk.

"Ryūkotsusei," he said as she started pulling on her own garments. He turned her around and started tying her obi for her. Rin did not struggle against him though as his claws carefully did up her silk bindings.

"Why him?" she asked, he moved her hair to the side. She tilted her head to give him unfettered access to her neck. A sign of submission to him, she knew, and she was not going to deny him his dominance over her as his lips touched her pulse. She knew that if she displeased him he could very well sink his fangs into her pulse and rip her throat out. Not that the thought worried her too much. she would never purposely displease him, and his punishments were never… violent, with her… with Jaken… that was a different matter. Her lips parted in a sigh at his feathery kiss.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sesshomaru loved her natural submission to him, like she were a born bitch of the inu yōkai rather than a little wildling human. Not that what she was mattered all that much to him, no, it was Rin herself who mattered, and he knew the difference as he held her closely for a moment before pulling away from his human and handing her, her weapon for travel.

"Because, he owes me a match," Sesshomaru answered. That and Ryūkotsusei was one of the strongest daiyōkai in this land. He would prefer to kill the dragon before some outsider came and took the glory from him. He froze when he felt slim fingers in his hair and looked down at the human.

"Alright, now, let me," she mused as he then decided to lower himself to her level as she ran her fingers through his hair. He knew she was pulling grass out of it and though he loathed to admit it he reveled in her touch. Suddenly he found her pulling his hair back, and then half of it was tied back.

"Much better, now we don't look like a pair of wildlings," she chuckled. He stood and looked her over, she would forever look like a wildling but he did not mind as he grabbed her chin to pull it up so she was looking at him with dark happy eyes.

"You will remain in the mountains while I handle the dragon," he informed her firmly as he remembered his last battle with a tora daiyōkai that nearly killed her. There was also the times she was abducted, or the time she had nearly drowned, also the panthers, and not to mention the Band of Seven who unwisely craved to ransom his Rin off to him.

"Yes my lord," she replied obediently and of her own volition.

"Good girl, Rin," he said softly as he pressed a hard kiss to her lips and then left her as they went to find Jaken and A-Un.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kagome didn't know if she could do what was asked of her, it went against everything she was trained to do.

And yet…

And yet she found herself here in his guest quarters while he wasn't here. Biting her lip she decided to disrobe, that was the way these things started; right? Perhaps she should speak to one of the Taijiya concubines…

No! She was not going to let anyone ever know her shame of what she was doing! Never! No one would ever know she let herself be sullied by the hanyō guest. Never!

Once her garments were on the floor she walked to his futon and stretched out so he could see her when he returned. All of her as she lay there staring at the ceiling with her legs spread out as Kikyo had instructed. How her elder sister knew this she didn't want to know, all she knew was that her half-sister was very knowledgeable about this for some reason and had given her instructions for what to do. The doors slid open and her blue eyes slid over to wide amber eyes and perked ears.

She parted her legs wider, noticing where he was looking.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha finally sputtered.

"I thought you would like company," she murmured shyly hoping he mistook her nerves for modesty. She brought her hands up under her swollen breasts and tried to smile as she cupped them.

"No, I got that… but what are you doing?" he said as he came and sat between her legs. She stiffened when he suddenly caged her in as his arms came down and his face hovered over hers'.

" **Because I can smell you're not here willingly, so what are you doing?** "

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kohaku was feeling twitchy as the night fell and he was feeling overly sensitive; like all of his skin was on fire, and he felt particularly hard down there; which was making things awkward. Also, he was feeling achingly empty as his butt throbbed for some reason. He was finally had had enough, all day he had endured this nonstop feeling and now that Naraku was finally gone he was going to relieve himself of his problem!

Even if he was not free he was not required to endure this nonstop aching and pulsing and throbbing!

He discarded his garments quick enough and looked down at his heavy errection; he'd never been this hard for this long, and he groaned as he gently started touching himself. What the hell was wrong with him!? The bigger problem was the throbbing of his ass which was making it clear he wanted something else besides a tight grip and hard jerking.

"You bastard! I am the wind! You cannot claim me!" a bound naked woman shrieked in the bush, Kohaku though was too focused on what he was doing to really care about the woman. At least, until there was a naked woman being carelessly tossed into where he was chained for a campsite.

"Boy! Again!?" Naraku demanded. He grunted, not knowing why he couldn't get his release as his hips jerked sporadically and he desperately tried to relieve himself. The woman though stared at him with wide eyes.

"You fool! You claimed a human too!" she shrieked. Kohaku though lost all thoughts when Naraku grabbed him from behind and shoved him down into the dirt. Kohaku's hand never stopped.

"What of it?" Naraku spat out.

"You're going to kill the boy with addiction!" the woman screeched out. Kohaku screamed in a painful relief though when Naraku gave him what his ass had been throbbing for.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates here but I have news.**

 **I'm finishing up stories over the next few months and in this order:**

 **1\. Only Tears ✔**

 **2\. A Gift for Kiyomi, It'll be in Uchiha**

 **3\. Still Hate You**

 **4\. I'm Pain, She's Healing**

 **5\. Cast Adrift**

 **6.. Trying Not to Obliterate Him**

 **7\. Rid of the Monsters**

 **8\. That Which Cannot Be Put Into Words**

 **9\. Wrong Number, But Don't Hang Up!**

 **Before the end of this year I will also have:**

 **10\. Conceal, Don't Feel**

 **11\. Blooming in Darkness**

 **.**

 **As to Never Be the Same, I will continue to update this regularly seeing as how I'm still on Part VI out of X.**

 **As to Until the Day I Die, I have a few dozen arches or so for this story so I'll be sporadically as I write them up.**

 **I will probably have other stories posted just as quickly as these are finished.**

 **Don't think I've forgotten a single story I've started, I have a plan of action and it will be followed.**

 **I also have my personal works going too, and I'm going to be a bit busy but I will complete everything I have to do but be patient with me as I hammer this all out.**

 **I'm going to need a sledge hammer to do this but I'm up for the task if you have the patience to keep up with me.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	14. Taking of Lives

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Taking of Lives**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Uh…" Kagome pressed herself into the futon as she stared up at those fiery amber eyes, and his clawed hands tightened their grip on her thighs.

"Do not make me repeat myself human," he growled out, his voice rumbled and the vibrations shook her body as he loomed over her, pressing intimately between her legs as well; making her tremble slightly.

"I thought you'd like company…" she mumbled as she felt herself turning red as she stared up at him with wide blue eyes and he pulled her thighs farther apart as he settled even closer to her core then.

"If you do not tell me the truth, miko, I will take what you are offering and not feel any remorse about it," he warned her as he bared his fangs, then he leaned over her to let those very fangs skim over her neck's pulse. Kagome trembled and felt a surge of heat in her body; a different kind from her blush as she squirmed a bit in his brutal grip.

"I am only here to offer you whatever company you want," she muttered earnestly though she didn't want to be here. Inuyasha pulled away from her pulse then, his lips turned into a malicious smile and he lifted her legs to her mortification as he then released her thighs and she felt his knuckles brushing her slit as he tugged off the material he was wearing.

"If that's the case, I'm taking you miko; all of you," he growled. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip, she felt something scissor into her, she gasped as her eyes flew open as she stared at him. He growled and then she saw him pull his hand from between her legs, they were soaking wet.

"It appears that even for an unwilling offering you're more than ready," Inuyasha purred out as he licked his claws then. She turned red in embarrassment because she had no idea what he was doing to her and she felt something wet between her legs. Again he grabbed her legs from his shoulders, she whimpered a bit as he spread them as wide as they could go, he was pressing her hooked knees into her chest.

Kagome yelped when she felt something pressing in on her.

"Virgin, I take it," he growled in a tight voice. She nodded as she grabbed the wall above her and tried not to panic.

"This is going to hurt, but afterwards I swear it will feel divine and you'll be completely mine," he snarled into her neck. She didn't understand what he meant but she screamed when the small intrusion into her stabbed through her, ripping her apart and stretching her.

"Just breath," he snarled out and she felt him pull out of her to the tip before he surged back into her. she cried out in pain but there was a twinge of something else. He didn't stop, he never faltered and he never wavered and eventually she felt a searing pleasure when his rhythm broke erratically, fangs pierced the nape of her neck as she cried out and warmth filled her up to the brim only for him to swell in her.

"You're my bitch now," he growled. "I am your master and you will do as I command whether you want to or not," he snarled in her ear as he pulled out of her and dropped her legs. She yelped when he finally pulled out of her and she looked down her body, white fluid was leaking from her and he smiled as he too looked.

"What did you mean by I'm your bitch now?" she murmured as she watched his clawed finger go between her legs. Her eyes widened in horror, pleasure and shock when she watched him slip two digets into where she was leaking fluids.

"Simple, I am your alpha, you will bear my pups, you will obey my commands, and you will be my spy against your precious miko. They sent you to seduce a monster, well, you did, but now you belong to me, and you will spy on them," he mused as they both watched his fingers and her own hips started down as he motioned.

"Now, my precious miko, you will never tell anyone that you are my spy, and you will go about as if nothing is wrong. At night you'll be long to me, miss a night and you will die from withdrawal for until you are pupped you will crave my seed," he growled out. She moaned as her head fell back and his fingers were yanked out of her again and again his hips snapped forward into hers.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sango walked through the palace looking for Kohaku, it wasn't unusual for her pubescent brother to disappear for a few days times. She knew men were different from women; even knew how they were different and knew that boys at this age were not always thinking with their head. Well, not the head above the shoulders…

"Have you seen my brother?" she asked his favorite girl, the courtesan stopped and looked at her.

"No Princess, he hasn't taken me or visited my chambers lately," the courtesan purred.

"Drop the act, I haven't seen him in two days, where is he?" Sango asked.

"I honestly don't know," the woman replied and Sango paled at those words. She ran to her room and grabbed her taijiya gear. Dressed she surged out of her room right into the chest of the monk.

"Hey, slow it down princess," the man mused.

"Get off me Miroku, my brother is missing!" she snapped as she shoved him off of her. his hand grabbed her firmly as he swung her around to him.

"What do you mean Kohaku is missing?" he asked her seriously.

"I mean I have not seen him for two days and he is not with the courtesans," she answered.

"I'll come with you," Miroku said and they both ran to the courtyard.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted, the feline appeared then and grew into the monster it could be, she leapt onto it's back with Miroku right behind her and they took to the skies.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin's legs were throbbing from riding A-Un all day with Master Jaken whining too, Sesshomaru did not seem phased by this though as they moved through the mountains.

"My lord, I need a bath," Rin said calmly as she was beginning to feel sticky and the sun was sinking below the mountains.

"Hn," he nodded and she sat in silence when they arrived at river. She slid off the beast and gathered her supplies as she left alone for a moment of peace. She needed it desperately as she walked through the forest as if she were a ghost, careful to leave no trail to anyone who could come look for her. Rin finally stopped when she came to a quiet part of the river which did not swirl with currents. Taking care to strap her dagger to her arm she then peeled off her clothing as she let the silk slid from her shoulders and down her body to pool at her feet.

Quietly she slipped into the water and dove beneath the surface. She never really noticed the other eyes on her as she disappeared beneath the water to wash her scalp free of all the grim of her day. However, when she reemerged she found herself staring into the eyes of four hungry men.

"And look at what we have here, boys," one sneered.

"A pretty girl without clothes; when was the last time we had a woman boss?" the second asked as he licked his chops. Rin slid her dark glare to the man who was apparently the leader.

"A week ago, but she wasn't as pretty as this one," the boss purred as he leered at her. Rin held her chin tall as she looked these four over.

"I am property of the Might Inu Daiyōkai, Sesshomaru-sama, touch me or try and I will remove you hand and possibly your life. Attempt to claim me and I will remove that which makes you men, and should I fail, my lord will be on you before you can even give your battle cry," she warned coldly.

"And what makes you think we care about your protector?" the fourth man asked in a quiet voice. She turned her head to him and found herself looking into the eyes of a man she'd call an assassin, cold and devoid of any emotion. However as she stared into those green eyes she noticed the red tail swish behind him.

"Because, kitsune, to touch me is to touch death. And you should know," she said coldly and she felt her long hair be grabbed as she was yanked back into the water by a man. She gasped in pain but reacted by pulling her dagger, she spun around as she ducked his swing and severed his hold on her by slashing her knife through her hair as she slammed the blade into his chest and heart and twisted it as she sent his bloody corpse into the river.

"Who's next?" she asked as she spun the dagger into her hand from offensive stabbing to a defensive position.

* * *

 **Only Tears will be done on Friday then next week Still Hate You will be completed! And as you know in the previous chapter this will be finished up some time in June or July, I just got to keep plucking away at it...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	15. Assassins, Curses, and Claims

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Assassins, Curses, and Claims**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The next man leapt for her throat, Rin dove under the bloodied water as she twisted around and slashed her dagger through his guts as she managed to spin just in time for the third man smash into her. he hoisted her out of the water, Rin's legs kicked the air but she slammed her pinned arm into his hip, the man screamed in agony as he shoved her aside. Rin rolled around onto her feet again as she held herself up again and snarled at the bleeding man. The kitsune had not even moved as she struggled against the other men.

The bleeding man leapt for her, she went low as she drove her dagger into his chest and slammed into the water again, she twisted it as he gurgled his last breath. Her eyes glared into the green eyes of the kitsune who just stared back at her.

"Well, what are you going to do now fox?" she asked as she stood then. Her hair was uneven but she felt it brush against the small of her back as she stood there waiting for his answer.

"Nothing, I owe them nothing," he shrugged.

"Hm?" she lifted her brow skeptically and he smirked.

"I had heard the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai had claimed a human, it's just surprising to meet her when she's taking a bathe," he mused and she glared at the kitsune who was infuriating her.

"I am Shippo, I am at your service," he stood with a bow, she frowned.

"And why would that be?" she asked.

"A miko bound me to whatever human defeats my master, those three defeated my last human master, and you have just beat them, I belong to you now," he explained as he stood there.

"Hn," was her answer as she got out of the water and pulled on her silk garments and turned to leave the kitsune behind her. Rin held her head up high until her lord materialized before her just as much of a bloodied mess as she had been if she hadn't been fighting in the water.

"My lord!" she gasped.

"Rin," he nodded.

"What happened!?" she demanded as she began tugging at his silk garments to see if he was injured.

"Human bandits, you?" he asked, and she saw him brush blood off of her.

"Rin has become my new master," a voice behind her informed them, and she looked over to the forgotten kitsune and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Shippo of the kitsune," Sesshomaru greeted coldly. Rin blinked in shock at her lord knowing just who this fox was, but before she could say anything her lord pulled her behind him as he stood between her and the fox. She reacted as she pulled her dagger to defend herself then, just in case this was a trap.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo bowed lowly then and he stood up tall then. "I have your lovely mate to thank for receiving a new master. My last masters were warlords."

* * *

Kohaku was panting against the tree he was chained to and trying to get some semblance of order. He felt delirious in the pleasure that was still coursing through him despite the throbbing of his ass.

"Here, drink up," a soft voice ordered. Weakly he opened his eyes when something cool was pressed against his lips, he found himself looking into the ruby eyes of the woman who was also captive with him.

"What is going on?" he groaned as he sipped the offered water.

"The addiction, I'm sorry, but unless you are claimed by another of more power, you will be addicted to Naraku's seed until you're impregnated. The problem is you are male, you cannot be impregnated and this will kill you," the woman whispered softly as she pulled the water he was sipping away from him. He groaned in pain as again he felt his body wanting Naraku's assault. It seemed the assault was the relief he needed and he groaned as his member hardened.

"Shush," the woman said softly.

"Help me," he pleaded, he looked weakly at her in a desperate hope to be freed from this.

"I have a solution human, it will not free you of Naraku or you desires for his seed, but it might quench them a little. But you will need to trust me boy," the yōkai murmured as she brushed his bangs aside.

"Anything, just make it stop!" he moaned out. He felt her hand on his garments as she pulled them aside, and she pulled him up onto his knees.

"Have you ever claimed a woman, boy?" she murmured.

"Yes," he moaned as his hand went to try to relieve his member of it's aching throbbing.

"Good, I will cast a counter claim on you, but you must take me in exchange. This will not break Naraku's claim on us, since I am claimed by him as well, but should we be claimed by another it will break his claim on us," the woman murmured as she stood. His hips jerked as he tried to relieve himself with his frantic pace, his eyes never left the woman's form as she stood up gracefully and pulled her own tattered garments off her person then she knelt to him, her back to him and she bent over so she was on her hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" he moaned as his eyes narrowed on her offered sex.

"About to be claimed, come on human," she ordered. His body acted on it's own as he came up behind her, his hands grabbed the hips with bruising force, the female below him yelped but his mind and body were so desperate he didn't hear it.

"Trust me, boy," the yōkai female ordered and his hips snapped forward, he surged into her tight heat and moaned at the relief as he started his fast, relentless pace, the female below him didn't let him stop as she came up and grabbed his hips. The hazy pleasure was filling him with every surge of his hips and soon he screamed in his release.

"That's it, that's it, give it all to me," the woman whisper and then her mouth was on his and he felt something filling him, surging into his blood as she slipped her tongue into his mouth when he collapsed back in exhaustion.

"Rest now, I have laid my claim, human, I should quell your urges a bit," she whispered as she pulled off of him. He grunted and felt his world disappear then.

* * *

Kagome could barely walk to the gardens, she was still leaking uncomfortably so, and her legs felt weak. Also, her entire body was pulsing with some foreign wants and feeling in her, which had her rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. He had only released in her four times, but she was leaking and she a little swollen; almost as if she had eaten too much for supper.

"Ah, Kagome, how are ye child?" she looked at her mentor and elder; Kaede.

"Um… sore," she supplied, the elder's eye widened then.

"Ye didn't…?" she blinked and then the woman sighed, Kagome stared at the ground. "I believe ye were ordered by Kikyo to seduce the hanyō, were ye not?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded and she trembled as she leaned against the wall.

"That hag, no respect for young miko, ye were not to seduce the hanyō or anyone, so why, child?" Kaede demanded as Kagome found herself ushered into the gardens. She felt another gush of fluids from her and stilled in her walking as she turned red with embarrassment. Kami could this get any worse!?

"Kaede, what's a claim?" Kagome asked when she and Kaede made it to their resting spot and she sat down on her wobbly legs. It felt relieving to sit until she felt more fluids drippling between her legs and she whimpred her a bit at the slight pleasure it was causing her.

"A yōkai claim?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she tried not to moan at the sensation of being so full. It felt unusually good, like she was supposed to feel this full like she wanted something else in her, something more alive. she was coming to think she wanted Inuyasha in her again or a baby, she wasn't certain though.

"A Yōkai Claim, is the act of a yōkai filling a human with their demonic essence, once that essence is within a human it is the mental binding of a human to a particular yōkai. Humans of stronger mental states are known to forge deep bonds with their yōkai captors."

"Captors?" she asked as she rubbed her overflowing abdomen.

"Yes, no yōkai or daiyōkai would ever willingly claim a human unless the human as a purpose. See, when a yōkai of any caliber should claim a yōkai or human of lesser strength and power, they have power of their claimed's mind, body and will, the claimed is attached to the claimer, they will do whatever their claimer desires of them for some reason."

"Oh," she looked at her lap then and bit her lip. More fluids were slipping out of her and she fought back the moan. What the hell had Kikyo truly asked of her with seducing Inuyasha?

* * *

 **YAY! I Finished Only Tears! Now, onto the gift! Starting Monday I will be finished up Still Hate You!**

 **Also, maybe I should really stop watching Game of Thrones when writing this... =|**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	16. Secret Allies and Known Traitors

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Secret Allies and Known Traitors**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin found the trip to the dragon's lair to be boring, she didn't particularly liked traveling in Ryūkotsusei's territory but she knew she was safe as she looked around and sat on A-Un. The kitsune's tail lashed out with his nerves.

"Scared assassin?" she teased.

"Yes, yes I am," the kitsune admitted and she giggled a bit. "I can smell your unease as well," Shippo snapped at her.

"Mmm," she mused. "I am scared, I will freely admit it kitsune, but it is only because I am human and fear being devoured by the Mighty Ryūkotsusei."

"You would not taste well," Shippo countered.

"That's not what I've heard," she laughed, and her eyes wandered to her lord who was leading them in silence. She knew Sesshomaru was hearing every word she was saying and she was not ashamed of this. She loved him, loved him more than anything in this world, and she was cared for in return; what more could a woman want in life? She didn't know, but her life was pretty damn perfect because she loved him.

"Rin, you will wait here with Jaken and the squirrel," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm a fox!" Shippo shouted indignantly.

"Once a squirrel, always a squirrel," Rin teased her newest addition to the group. A cold look from her lord though had her pulling her dagger then and nodding. She knew she was going to be in trouble if any of Ryūkotsusei's supporters found her, and she would not let her lord think that she was defenseless. Besides, if she got into any real trouble her lord always came charging after her ready to rip apart whatever threat was coming for her. Sesshomaru had always been that way.

"I will have my newest mistress know I am highly offended by being called a squirrel!"

"And I will inform my only subject that I do not care," Rin replied.

"You are the worst human I have ever been forced to serve!" Shippo countered.

"Yes, well, I was raised by yōkai, I believe ruthless is their forte," she chuckled. Her lord came over to her with a serious glare, she watched him closely as he leaned over.

"Behave human, or I will punish you," Sesshomaru growled coldly in her ear and then he pulled away from her as he walked into the dragon's den. Rin felt her body tense once he was consumed by the shadows and she looked around when A-Un's ears flicked. She looked around, serpent like body slithered silently in the shadows which had her looking to her kitsune friend.

"Shippo?" she questioned.

"They're real," he admitted and she nodded then as she continued to finger her dagger and she watched the shadows. The hissing and dragon tongue whispered from the crevaces of the rocks jutting around her as she looked around. Jaken squeaked and leapt behind her trembling when a furry tail disappeared into the shadows as red eyes were illuminated before disappearing.

And this was why Rin hated dragon territory.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the darkness, he had been summoned by Ryūkotsusei-sama and he intended to see what the Dragon wanted. True, he had lied to his mate about wanting to fight the dragon, but he hadn't lied about needing to see the beast which lurked in the darkness.

A huge set of red eyes opened, as the Noh mask was light up atop the beast's head with it's own red eyes opening.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the beast purred.

"You summoned me," Sesshomaru said icily as he watched the massive coiled body slowly move, shaking the cavern as each coild was unwrapped and two large forelegs propped the dragon up.

"Yes, Lord of the West, your father's sent messengers seeking you out," the dragon rumbled.

"My half-brother," Sesshomaru guessed.

"Yes, but someone else, the other traitor," Ryūkotsusei mused darkly. Sesshomaru stiffened as his ear twitched. Naraku was here? his claws twitched then, he wanted to slice him up and feed his remains to the lowest of yōkai for having helped get him exiled. True, Naraku had no direct connection to what had happened to Ambassador Asano's daughter, Sara, but Sesshomaru knew there had been no way for Inuyasha to have thought up that without help. Experienced help.

"Hn," he grunted out because he didn't trust himself to speak.

"I know, how you feel young lord, betrayed by your father, and your half-brother, then to be cast adrift, it was why I permitted you into the East, after all, you've proven to be more help and a commodity here than anywhere else in this world," Ryūkotsusei purred as he started maneuvering his meassive length around Sesshomaru. The dragon's coils were no threat to him though and Sesshomaru glaring into the larger red eye of the beast rather than look into the eyes of the Noh mask.

"And why would they come back for me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The winds have been whispering, InuTaisho is dying," Ryūkotsusei mused. Sesshomaru smirked then, served the old, hypocritical bastard right. "But the question is, what will you do; Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the West? The East will follow you no matter what, but what is out young lord planning to do, you have my support inu daiyōkai."

"Let them rot," Sesshomaru growled.

"I was ssssso hoping you'd say that," Ryūkotsusei purred as his huge forked tongue flicked.

"The West is no longer mine," Sesshomaru stated.

"Then I shall name you as my heir," Ryūkotsusei announced.

"Do as you please," Sesshomaru conceded.

"I always do, my lord, however, that other traitor is a problem, he has kidnapped someone of great importance to me," Ryūkotsusei growled as he continued coiling his large body around him. "And I believe he has captured a Taijiya Prince, related to that beautiful mate of yours."

"And what do you want, Ryūkotsusei-sama?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Simple, free those Claimed by Naraku and kill this spider, then the East is yours," Ryūkotsusei offered. Sesshomaru's smirk widened a bit as gold met the circling red.

"I will be my greatest pleasure," he mused darkly as he lifted his claws and cracked them to show the threat he posed. The dragon smirked as Sesshomaru enveloped himself in light and flew out of the cave to his mate, the gifted dragon, Jaken and the kitsune.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	17. Losing, Winning, and Gaining

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Losing, Winning, and Gaining**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't quite know what he was going to be doing to stand against his father but once he had made the deal with Ryūkotsusei there was no turning back. Besides, some betrayals could never be forgiven. He knew this, and his father should know this, as should the brat of his little brother, and Naraku.

However, biding his time here in the East had proven fruitful, he had a beautiful mate whom loved him more than anyone else in the world. He had respect. He had the love of these people. And he was about to get the opportunity to kill his brother's coconspirator in getting him exiled and for killing Asano Sara.

Yes, biding his time for all these centuries had worked in his favor.

Now, all he had to do was keep Rin safe as he dealt with the spider and all would be well. But once the spider was finished he'd be ripping Inuyasha a new one and sending him back to their father in pieces after all the hells his younger brother had inflicted upon him.

Inuyasha would know his wrath when this was all over because never again was he ever going to let another soul hurt him the way his own brother had.

His gaze slid over to the human girl who was chatting with the kitsune who had adopted her and he wondered if Rin would be willing to help him. Of course Rin would help him without a second thought but he was thinking of having her doing something crazy and he didn't know if he should ask her or not.

No matter, he would go to Shishinki and Koga for some guidance in what they should be doing and then he'd go about making a plan to eliminate the spider.

Naraku would die a slow, painful, excruciating death and he would suffer before his demise. Sesshomaru was going to see to this personally because revenge tasted sweetest when served cold and savored. And Kami knew he'd savor this.

"So, my lord, how did the battle with Ryūkotsusei go?" Rin piped up rousing him from his thoughts.

"I did not battle him," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Oh, then what did you need to see the dragon for?" Rin asked as she hopped off A-Un and jogged up to his side as they walked.

"He had a task to ask of me," Sesshomaru admitted with a shrug because it wasn't all that important if she knew the minor details. He had just now; looking at her; decided firmly against using her in any plot he had had formulating in his mind. He'd just have the kitsune guard her until he completed his task.

"What did he ask you for!?" Rin asked excitedly which had him quirking a brow at her to remind her of her place. She was his mate, his equal, and his; but she was not entitled to know everything going on with him and his life as the Lord of the West.

"Oh," she nodded as she received the message and hummed as they walked together in silence.

* * *

"How can we just lose all trace of him!" she screamed in frustration as she stood there in the forest.

"Calm yourself princess," the monk ordered of her as she spun on him. her tawny eyes flashing dangerously as she stared into his violet ones.

"No! This is my little brother, Kohaku; we are speaking of and he is missing. He is not with any of the women in father's and his' harems; I checked the harem's wing thoroughly, and he is not in the brothels, I checked every one. Kohaku would never just disappear and yet no one knows where he is! He has vanished into thin air!" she screeched hysterically. If she lost her baby brother her father would have her head; and rightfully so. Kohaku had been her responsibility since their mother had passed and now she had lost him. Sango was terrified as to what could have happened to him.

"Princess, calm yourself, he is only sixteen, where would he have gone?" Miroku asked her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. It soothed her a bit as she stood there thinking about it.

"He didn't go hunting, his horse is still at the palace, he's not with the women, I don't know where he'd have gone," she finally admitted as she hugged herself. The monk pulled her into him and despite his lecherous habits he didn't make a move on her as she burst into tears as she held onto his chest sobbing hysterically.

"We'll find him Sango, he's only sixteen," Miroku pointed out.

* * *

Kagome found her body craving his touch at night like he had said, and for the past week had found herself eagerly leaping at the chance for him to touch her. Even if her mind was disgusted in her body's new cravings as she bit the pillow again to muffle her screams as skin hit skin and he panted over her.

He groaned, she felt his claws dig into his hips as she was slammed against him and she screamed as she finally snapped and he howled as she felt his release in her before he knotted in her and collapsed atop her.

"So, where is my brother?" he murmured in her ear as they lay there trying to catch their breaths. Her mouth was compelled to answer even if her mind was screaming at her not to answer.

"He went north," she huffed out, wincing a bit as his knot seemed larger than normal in her.

"That's a good bitch," Inuyasha said as he rolled them onto their sides, she sighed in relief but winced at moving. At least his weight was off of her.

"Why do you need to find Sesshomaru-sama so badly?" she whimpered as she felt his clawed hand slide down over her stomach.

"Because, I need to bring him home or kill him," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she gasped, partially at his admittance, and partially at the light tug he gave her nerves which had her inner muscles constricting painfully around his knot. "And you won't be telling anyone of this," he murmured in her ear.

"W-Why would you," she bit her lip as her hips shoved down at his claws toying with her nerves causing a pain to slash through her as she tried to move around his knot. "Why would you kill Sesshomaru-sama?" she huffed out as he pulled his hand away to toy with her breasts then.

"Because, that's my orders."

She whimpered when he tugged her nipple and petted her breast as she arched into his touch. Her shoulders hitting his chest as his knot pinned her to him.

* * *

Rin had figured out that Sesshomaru was planning something but she didn't know what as she watched her mate that night while he quietly paced around the border he had set for their campsite. She didn't dare to bother him when he was like this, doing so was a fast way to annoy him and annoying him was never good as she sat there watching him while Jaken snored and the kitsune also slept in the tree above them.

"Hn," Sesshomaru finally grunted which had her looking at the flames before he caught her watching him.

"Rin," he called her and she again looked to him as he now loomed over her.

"Yes my lord?" she asked.

"Come," he ordered and she quietly followed him. They reached the lake he had chosen to for her to camp near and she stared out at the crescent moon's reflection on the water when a clawed hand touched her cheek gently. She turned on reflex to find herself staring into the red eyes and jagged markings of her lord's inner yōkai emerging.

"Do you trust me?" his rough voice demanded sharply.

"Of course my lord," she said, unwavering as the monster slowly emerged as he loomed over her and traced her face with lethal claws. She tilted her head into his touch as she captured his cracking hand and held it softly. "I trust you with my life, my lord."

"I will not let that spider kill you," he growled lethally as he stood between transformations and his aura swirled around them, hitting her dangerously.

"Nothing will hurt me, my lord, I promise," she assured him. the monster pulled her closer to him as his claws tilted her head back.

"You fragile thing, you think yourself invincible," he snarled which had her remaining indifferent. She wasn't indestructible like her lord, but she was no weakling.

"I will be fine, my lord, you would never let anything hurt me," she reminded him and the monster before her smirked just before she found herself slamming into the ground with him atop her as his fangs were revealed in a sadistic smile.

"Good pet for knowing your place," he snarled. She didn't fight him or argue with him as his fangs trailed sharply and softly over her jugular, she just tilted her head to give the monster better access as she sighed in delight.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	18. Spiders

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Spiders**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin found herself waking alone that morning as she stretched out on the grass and felt the heavy silks on her person as she sighed contently. She didn't know what her lord was going to be up to but she was going to try to be there for him and help him however she could as she carefully sat up and wrapped her slightly used body up in the silks. Once she was on her unsteady feet she walked for the pond and saw her lord in the waters bathing. She smiled a bit as he shook his head then looked at her with gold eyes.

"Morning, my lord," she greeted him as she peeled her robes off and let them drop before she dove into the waters. Sesshomaru didn't respond to her but that was alright, Rin knew he was watching her as she propelled through the waters and rubbed her scalp clean.

Her lord had taught her as a child to care greatly about her cleanliness, not to smell like the humans who had given her up or to be liked the wanton girls of the villages. She'd treat herself with a degree of self-respect and clean herself regularly, partially because she tried not to smell like a human and partially to keep her deseise free according to her lord.

Coming up for air she gasped as she felt a strong clawed hand grab her and drag her floating form to a strong muscular chest as his arms slid around her. This wasn't sex, she knew the difference now as she found herself held firmly and his chin rested on her head.

"My lord?"

"I will need your help, but I do not want you harmed," he finally said, his voice vibrating through her body.

"Whatever you need my lord," she assured him. she'd never deny Sesshomaru anything, and if he were to ever ask for her life she'd give it to him and they both knew it. He pulled away from her as he grasped her chin and she found her head tilted up for his examination then.

"Such a foolish human," he said softly, she smiled then.

"I try," she admitted and he smirked a bit as he came to rest his brow on hers'. Rin felt her eyes flutter shut as she just enjoyed the moment of being this close and intimate with him. there was no other way to describe these moments where he'd drop his guard, they were far more intimate than the sex they'd have or the conversations they'd share or the heart stopping adventures they'd find. It was moments like this when she realized they were connected two ways, and not just her following him around with blind puppy love.

"To help I need you to listen," he whispered and she opened her eyes to look at his magenta lids then.

"Of course my lord," she murmured as he pulled away from her.

"Good, get dressed," he ordered as he got out of the water to leave her. She was quick to finish cleaning herself before scrambling out of the water, braiding her long heavy hair and drying off then tracking him down in their camp.

* * *

Shippo found he liked Rin as his new mistress over the last sets of humans he had had holding his life in their hands. She was respectful of him, she listened to him, she teased him, and she let him be himself without insulting him. And because of this he found himself enjoying traveling with a two headed dragon, a kappa, and the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai of the East; though those three were terrible company.

Shippo looked up when Sesshomaru-sama walked into the camp and looked at him with sharp eyes.

"Kitsune, you say you are bound to serve Rin?" Sesshomaru-sama demanded in a sharp tone which compelled him to answer.

"Yes my lord," Shipp nodded. And he was truly becoming fond of Rin at this point.

"Good, nothing is to happen to her," Sesshomaru-sama said.

"Yes my lord," he agreed as he bowed his head slightly. Soon the girl came running into the camp, she tripped, Shippo was about to leap to her aid when Sesshomaru-sama grabbed her arm and that's when he caught the new sweet scent off of the human girl.

Shippo looked to the inu daiyōkai holding the girl and felt an understanding pass between them then.

"Sorry!" Rin huffed.

"Be more careful, human, you are fragile," Sesshomaru-sama scolded her. Rin stuck her tongue out when she had her balance again and Shippo smirked. Yes, he rather liked his newest mistress.

* * *

Kagome had learned his favorite position to take her in was on all fours, she actually found her body liked it while her mind scolded her mercilessly for this situation because Inuyasha was ravenous. And worse, he held a power over her body so she couldn't ask her mentor for contraceptives or tell Ungai what Inuyasha was planning, all she could say was that she was pleasing him and he had said nothing about his purpose.

Which wasn't true, as he never shut up about it when she asked him about it.

However she found she didn't mind any of this, Kikyo had put her in this position and Kagome didn't mind holding out on the older miko for this mess she found herself in.

And that was what she was thinking about today in the gardens as she tended to the herbs counting them. A clawed set of hands landed on her hips and she felt her body shift on it's own accord as his claws tugged hat her garments and exposed her.

"You are an easy bitch," he murmured as she felt him yank on his own garments as her body pulsed.

"What are you planning to do today?" she huffed out as she tried not to think about the demands her body made and her mind was screaming 'no' too.

"We're hunting a spider," he snarled as she gave a soundless scream when his hips rammed into her opening then and his hand pulled her hair back with her had as his other hand held her hip. "So we'll renew our bond now and leave so you don't need me for a few days," he growled as his hips started their rhythm.

"W-Why?" she huffed out.

"Why what?" he asked.

"The spider?" she sagged forward so he was deeper and she moaned at the action.

"Because, I need, to find," Inuyasha snarled a bit then leaned over her ear. "To find Sesshomaru, and you're going to help me kill him; miko. You're a strong one, in power, it'll help me," Inuyasha admitted and his pace was relentless as she bit her knuckle and just surrendered to her body's cravings.

* * *

Naraku came back to his camp and was furious, there was no trace of where Sesshomaru had gone, there was no signs to tell him where the inu daiyōkai would go and there was no hint as to what Sesshomaru was planning; and make no mistake, Sesshomaru was indeed planning something.

But what?

Naraku was furious to know, and none of his sources here in the West had the slightest inkling as to where the inu daiyōkai had gone.

"Lost something?" the red eyed bitch chuckled which had him glaring down at his chained captive. Before he grabbed her throat and slammed her into a tree.

"You dare to mock the one who claimed you?" he snarled.

"Yes," she laughed breathless, he saw the blood trickle from the side of her lips as he tightened his grip on her throat and glared at those ruby colored eyes.

"Where is the inu daiyōkai?" he demanded of her as he squeezed just a little harder. "Tell me what you know! Now!"

* * *

Sesshomaru tugged Rin along with him out of the camp and tried to think of how to tell her and what to tell her, but he didn't know what to tell her as they walked in companionable silence at this moment.

"What is it, my lord?" Rin asked him. He slid a look over to her and she smiled wirily.

"You have this look about you when there's something you want to tell me or ask of me but you don't know how to ask or tell me," she explained.

"We hunt a spider Rin," he informed her.

"So you've told me, my lord," she said with a nod of her head as they continued walking through the forest. He decided to just tell her then as he stopped her and backed her against a large tree then.

"We hunt an enemy of my past Rin," he informed her. "He is not like any other enemy we've ever faced, and he will not be so easily thwarted."

"And just what did this spider do?" she asked as he caged her in. Rin didn't flinch from him though, this human never flinched.

"This spider helped my brother kill my fiancé and have me banished here," he informed her and her eyes widened. He'd have to tell her the whole truth of everything he had been in the past now.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	19. Revealing of Memories Past

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Revealing of Memories Past**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"When I was a younger daiyōkai I was betrothed to a human, my father felt it would strength the ties between the yōkai in his empire and the humans under his rule if I were to marry a human. He, himself, had married a human princess offered to him as a concubine in his royal chambers and had had my brother, one hundred fifty years prior to my own betrothal, and it had helped the relations between man and yōkai then according to father.

"I was neither for nor against the arrangement since I was foolishly young at the time. I was also busy with other matters, and fighting on the frontlines of many wars, there were other things to worry about than this marriage to help with human and yōkai relations in my father's empire. And because of this, I just agreed," he explained to her as his claws traced her jawline. Rin just gave him her undivided attention as she waited for him to continue with his story.

"Her name was Asano, Asano Sara, the daughter of one of my father's human ambassadors.

"She was a lovely creature, but she was petty and superficial. I was not overly fond of her, but I did come to enjoy her company. As you have taught me, no human female thirteen year old is pleasant, especially not one engaged to a daiyōkai. It did not matter though, she was human and would grow, I decided to let her be childish while she could because I was fighting wars.

"I must not have paid her a great deal of attention or not been what she wanted because she was somehow taught I despised humans from my younger half-brother," he said softly.

"Because of her foolish belief that I did not like her, when in truth I barely knew her, she fell into the clutches of lesser yōkai seeking vessel to heighten their powers. Combine themselves into one and attack an opponent of their power level. This is where I believe the spider comes into the plot because my half-witted half-brother is not intelligent enough to know what these lesser yōkai seek from taking a human host. But Sara was a sickly human, very frail and weak, she always had been and she decided at fifteen summers to offer her body to the lesser yōkai to become a hanyō.

"I did not learn of her intent until the night I returned home from war, barely was I home before I ran for her upon one of her handmaids telling me what she was doing.

"Someone must have told her father, and my father to be there at that time.

"I rushed to her, she was changed as a hanyō, but the other yōkai took over her body and attacked.

"All anyone ever saw me do was kill the thing that claimed her human body. I did not kill Sara, I killed her human body as her soul screamed to die, but no one saw that. They saw me strike her human form down in cold blood and I was banished as punishment," he murmured.

Rin's eyes were wet with tears as they slipped past her guard and she trembled with rage at his father, his half-brother and this spider. Rin didn't like them at all for what they had done to Asano Sara.

"And they're here now?" Rin asked as she tried to control the fury in her from escaping her and she tracking down his half-brother and the spider herself to skin them alive then travel to the Lands of the East to track his father down and beat him over the head with a broom.

"Yes, Rin, my father has sent the spider and Inuyasha to me because he needs an heir," Sesshomaru explained as he tilted her chin up and she looked him in the eyes then.

"I'll help you my lord, however you should need that help." She was going to do whatever he needed done because she was not going to let those three get away with having hurt her lord. She kenw he was hurting because occasionally he'd have nightmares about Sara and would shout her name before he woke.

Rin didn't know if her lord had loved this Sara or not, and judging from the way he spoke of her she'd say not, but she knew that moment had been traumatizing to him enough that he treated her as if she were this precious fragile thing to be guarded at all times. Oh, he gave her plenty of freedom to do as she pleased and be what she pleased but she also knew he was watching over her carefully and making certain she could never be harmed from her own antics.

"You are going to need to trust me Rin," he informed her softly.

"I trust you," she stated flatly.

"Good," he murmured and he pulled away from her then. "Come," he ordered. She did as she was told as she ran up to his side and fell into step with him as they discussed what she was about to help him with.

* * *

Kohaku was relieved when he was sent on a mission with Kagura, Naraku had severed his claim on him; don't ask how because even Kohaku didn't know. But he was still claimed by Kagura and Kagura was claimed by Naraku and they weren't free as they flew the skies. Kagura was looking a little green at this moment though and they landed.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she heaved her insides out.

"To an all seeing friend," she admitted as she sat back on her heals. He kept rubbing her back because it was what his sister would do for him.

"Yes, but why?" he asked her.

"To find the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai," she mumbled as she wiped her mouth.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kohaku asked her, the young woman looked at him with ruby eyes then.

"Yes, I'm fine, and I order you to never ask again," she snapped. He felt the full force of her will slam into him then and tying his tongue in knots when he was about to repeat his question. He scowled at her but she pulled her feather from her hair and they were flying again.

* * *

Two days of traveling with Inuyasha and she really understood what the word 'crave' meant as she sat on a horse and rode behind Inuyasha who was constantly scenting the air.

Kagome craved to tell her mentor at the very least what she was doing.

She craved to know what she was doing with Inuyasha.

She craved to know more about what was going on between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and why he wanted Sesshomaru to either come with him or die.

And she really craved her free will back.

If Inuyasha gave her an order she felt complied to follow it, even when she didn't want to.

If he touched her, she craved to have him in her and felt complied to respond to his every touch; even if she didn't want to. However, she was finding that he was his most talkative after sex or just before the act of entering her and she had learned much about his obsession with his half-brother. Though it was maddening as well because it was just snippets of information.

It was like receiving a very holey painting in a ruin and guessing what it had once meant with only fragments of the pictures remaining.

Also, she craved to understand why he claimed her to be powerful when she always felt compelled to do whatever it was he wanted her to do.

Suddenly he perked up, she bit back a moan when his back stiffened and dragged the fabric over her hard nipples.

Also, she craved to stop feeling aroused all the time!

"What is it Inuyasha?" she whimpered as she tried to hide what he was doing to her.

"He went that way," he muttered.

"Who did?" she asked then yelped when he had the horse galloping, she clung tighter to Inuyasha so she didn't fall off the beast as it leapt over a log.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha informed her as they raced through the forest. Kagome just moaned in motion sickness at the pace as she clung tightly to the hanyō had claimed her as his prisoner and cursed Kikyo for having ordered her to do this.

"Why do you want to kill Sesshomaru?" she huffed out when the horse stopped at the river. Inuyasha swung off the animal then, she just scrunched up her nose in disgust at the smell as she slid off the horse as well.

"I was ordered to if he won't come with us," inuaysha snapped. She hurried after him through the brush and gasped in horror as she leapt back in shock at the sight of four rotting men's bodies then.

"Who would do this?" she whispered in horror as she silently followed her hanyō.

"This is human, female," Inuyasha guessed.

"How do you know?" Kagome whispered as she stared at the carnage.

"This," he answered as he lifted up a hair clip. Kagome just blinked at the clip as she recognized it. It belonged to the mute girl who would walk into the village on occasion, Kagome had personally given her that clip years ago. "So, Sesshomaru has a human mate…" Inuyasha sighed as he stood.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	20. Tracking Ghosts

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Tracking Ghosts**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Inuyasha would have claimed to be shocked at the idea of Sesshomaru having a human mate, hell, he'd have claimed it impossible before now. Sesshomaru had always despised humans, in all their forms. But as he scented the hair clip he remembered the young woman he and Naraku had chased to claim and how his brother had come to her aid. Truthfully, he hadn't thought Sesshomaru had noticed the girl, just him and wanted him dead for everything from their past. And knowing Sesshomaru, and their family, it was very easy to believe Sesshomaru held a grudge for that incident.

After all, they were a grudge holding family. Letting the wrongs go and forgiveness, it was not easy for them.

He looked at the human miko behind him and stood up.

"The human who belongs to this, do you know her?" he demanded as he held the clip up for her.

"No, not really, she's a mute, at least I think she is, she comes into the village with furs to trade sometimes, I gave her that last year, told her that boys noticed pretty girls, and she just… she disappeared," Kagome sobbed.

"Well, quit your sobbing, she ain't dead, I don't see her body here and she did this," he said gesturing to the four rotting corpses which had Kagome's blue eyes widening in horror. He didn't react, in fact, he wasn't horrified with what this girl had done; he was rather impressed with this. It was hard to believe that a female human that size could do all of this carnage. The thing that was disturbing him, aside from Sesshomaru's scent was the scent of a kappa, a dragon, and the stingy fiery scent of a kitsune, just who the hell was traveling with his brother?

* * *

Kagome just looked at that hair clip and remembered the pretty girl she had given it to. Was she really alive? Had the girl really done all this? She looked around her feet and then up to Inuyasha who was scenting the air. She fidgeted at this moment, and felt her stomach churn in disgust at the vile scent of the rotting bodies.

"Come on," Inuyasha said as he pulled her along, Kagome hurried after him and felt her stomach painful clnch and unclench as they walked through the forest, she held the reigns of the horse until they reached a little clearing.

"So this is where they were," Inuyasha mumbled. A crack of thunder overhead had her head snapping up just as the skies opened up upon then and they stomped through the rain until they came upon a cave. The moment there was a fire and she was seated she felt her body throb for him but she refused to beg for his touch as she stared at the dancing flames.

"What do you know of the girl besides what you told me?" she blinked when she saw his face looming over hers' and she tried to scoot away only to yelp when clawed hands grabbed her hips and tugged at her garments.

"Nothing, no one knows her," Kagome admitted in a huff and felt relieved when the garments around her hips were gone Inuyasha said nothing as he then looked her over. She didn't know what he was thinking about other than this as he pulled on her hips and tugged his garments loose.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, feeling compelled to comply with his question. She whimpered in relief as she felt him fill her.

"We'll continue tracking them after the rain is gone," he huffed out as she bit her lip and nodded then arched.

* * *

Kagura knew she was fucked as they flew over the storm. She knew she was royally fucked and the human didn't even know it yet.

No, the freed, claimed boy was still blissfully unaware that in another four months she'd be giving birth to a hanyō brat that was probably going to be his or Naraku's, and the human was blissfully unaware of it, claiming her whenever he pleased to relieve himself of his itches until Naraku's claim was fuly out of his system and he'd be completely hers.

Part of her wondered if she should mark him, just be done with it because she did like the young man, but another part of her refused thinking this to be a part of what Naraku wanted. Kagura would be marking no one until this baby in her was birthed and she knew which male had the right to claim her. Leaning back she rubbed her lower back and stared at the skies.

How much further until they reached Kaguya's palace?

Kagura didn't know and then she felt her stomach lurch as she leaned over the feather and heaved up everything.

When this was all over she was killing the spider; claim be damned. Once she was free of his claim she wanted to kill him. Kagura perked up as a thought crossed her mind, it would take a little deception but she was certain that if it worked she'd be free of the boy and the spider.

First though, she'd need Kaguya to find the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai for her.

And then she'd work on her betrayal and keeping her mind locked up. Thinking this and planning had her settling and her hand resting on the slight swell of her baby.

* * *

"Where is he!?"

"We'll find him, Sango, you just need to…" Miroku started.

"Need to what!?" the Taijiya snapped as she spun on him dangerously. Miroku only internally sighed as he stared at those tawny eyes. Sango was becoming frantic, he knew that as he stared at her right then, she was desperate to find her little brother and he understood that.

However, her pet had a cold and there was a rainstorm slamming down outside of the cave which had him standing up to loom over her. There were two ways to deal with her at this point.

Knock her out and tie her up; which was his plan A.

Or get her to shut up long enough from worrying to hear reason; which was his plan B.

But as he glared at those tawny eyes he decided to reverse his plans orders, and if it didn't work then he'd leave them in this very order.

"You need to shut up, calm down and sit down or I'm knocking you out, gagging you, and tying you," he snapped; screw reversing orders. He was just going to have her do plan A either way.

"Are you bossing me!?" she gaped.

"No, I am telling you to be reasonable," he snapped sharply.

"My little brother is…" she started screaming when he dropped his staff, grabbed the back of her head and covered her mouth as he pressed her up against the narrow wall of the cave.

"Your bother is out there, I know, but screaming at me will do him nothing, now shut up and sit down and be patient while waiting this storm out or go catch your death in it, princess," he snapped. Those tawny eyes of hers' widened as he pulled away from her, picked up his staff and sat again.

* * *

Shippo had been sent away on a mission and as he stalked through the pounding rain he found himself pleased to serve his lord. All he had to do was find this Inuyasha, which shouldn't be too difficult in his mind. And it was why he was walking for hours through the rain until this moment. See, until this moment he hadn't really given his previous masters a thought or the idea of them coming after him a thought. That is until he was stopped by this horde of human bandits, he remembered them from his previous masters.

"Shippo," the leacer shouted at him. "I command you to tell me why your party hasn't returned back with women or treasure," the leader shouted as he swung off the horse.

Shippo didn't answer as he sneered at the humans who disgusted him and then he lifted his claws.

Flicking them a green fire hissed to life in the pouring rain as he looked at twenty men surrounding him as the leader pulled a sword then.

"Answer me," the leader ordered and leveled the sword on him. Shippo smirked as he looked up from beneath his soaked hood.

"I no longer serve you," he replied, then he flexed his fingers, men screamed, fire roared, and hissed as the rains pounded down upon them. Shippo extinguished the fire just as the leader swung at him and he sidestepped before skewering the leader through the chest, pulling away and continued walking into the forest on his quest to find this Inuyasha character and find out what his motives were.

Shippo flexed his fingers and felt the fire he had left behind him leap back into his fingertips and he smirked at the feeling, and he left the charred, soaked carnage behind him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	21. Seperating the Plans

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Separating The Plans**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin didn't particularly like Sesshomaru's plan, but she understood it as she flew low to the ground on A-Un. She didn't like this at all, but she was going to be a good human and do as her lord had commanded of her. Besides, these were his enemies and if he had a plan to defeat them once and for all then she would be all too happy to do so. She liked helping her lord, but at this moment she wanted to gag Jaken as he squawked about the rain, the idiocies of this situation and the fact that their lord could just defeat them with a mere flick of his wrist.

And while Rin full heartedly agreed with Jaken on some of his points of arguments she also understood why it was her lord wanted to do things this way.

He wanted to openly humiliate his half-brother and the spider. And Rin was all for that after having heard his story. He should have never been betrayed by those he considered his friends, and he should have never been placed in this situation, and his father should be coming back groveling on his knees.

Which was why she was ever eager to help her lord in his plan, after Shippo had been sent off on his own mission. This was going to be fun, at least in her mind it was going to be fun. She didn't know about what others thought of this plan, but she was going to enjoy humiliating the spider and his half-brother.

They deserved everything that was coming their way, and if her lord managed to entice his father here as he planned to do then it would be all that much sweeter. Rin liked this as she flew through the forest.

The only part of her lord's plan she did not like was the part where she had to go to a human village, and not just any village, the human village he claimed her to be from. Sesshomaru wanted an audience for this, and since the humans here all but worshipped him they both knew they'd be eager to serve him. And having Jaken with her only furthered what was about to be proclaimed throughout the villages. Everyone knew Jaken as the kappa who served the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai, and they all knew that when he spoke he spoke with importance. Though in Rin's mind he was only a nuisance as she swung off of A-Un and landed on the soggy ground.

They were nearer to the human village, and something in her trembled a little in fear as she felt her dagger on her arm.

Her gut churned and she heaved everything in her stomach up then.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Jaken shouted.

"I'm fine Jaken," she lied. "Just nervous," she admitted softly to herself and wiped her mouth as the rain continued to pound down on her. She didn't want to go to the human village, but she had to as she straightened her back and purposely swung back up on A-Un as Jaken insisted they find an inn for her to rest in.

* * *

Sesshomaru had no doubts that Inuyasha was probably tracking him at this moment, it was part of the reason he had parted ways with Rin and was now walking back in the Dragon's territory. The dragons all slithered into their crevices and watched him with their brilliant red eyes as he walked forward. It was only when he reached Ryūkotsusei's lair he just walked in then. He'd need the dragon's help if they really wanted to destroy his father.

And Sesshomaru had every intention of destroying his father in every way, shape and form. His father would never again come to him for anything and that was how Sesshomaru wanted it. Besides, he didn't particularly care if he was heir to these lands or not. What he wanted was much simpler.

He wanted a life with his mate, Rin, and he wanted whatever pups they had to grow up with a sense of honor and to know that they'd never be betrayed by their own sire or their mother. That was all he truly wanted In this life but at this moment, he'd settle for breaking his father down so his great father understood just all the pain he'd endured because of him. Sesshomaru liked that idea very much as he walked towards Ryūkotsusei's main den.

"Ah, back so soon?" the dragon chuckled. "Perhaps the pup does not wish to kill his enemies."

"I have come with a proposition for you, Ryūkotsusei," Sesshomaru cut off whatever else the dragon was thinking as Sesshomaru watched those glowing bloody eyes of his whirl with thoughts as the beast lowered his head.

"And what is it you propose?" the dragon purred out as his voice shook the entire cavern

"I propose we destroy my father in the process without killing him," Sesshomaru stated icily which had the dragon smiling a fanged grin as he lifted his massive head up into the darkness of the cavern. Sesshomaru only smirked knowing that he was about to have his way and have his father at his mercy again. And then he'd be free for the rest of his life to enjoy what time Rin had in the world of the living, and to watch whatever pups she gave him grow up.

"And jussst how do you propose we do this?" Ryūkotsusei rumbled in genuine curiosity and Sesshomaru smirked as he then went about elaborating what he had in mind to destroy his half-brother, kill the spider, and just destroy his father's emotional, and mental health. Sesshomaru intended not to cripple his father, he intended to destroy his father.

He wanted his father so afraid of him that he'd never have to see the bastard or hear from him again. And Sesshomaru liked that thought immensely as he stood there after presenting his plan to Ryūkotsusei and watched the dragon smile.

"I like this sadistic plan, proceed, I will work on my end," Ryūkotsusei stated and he nodded as he turned to leave.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	22. Eight Hundred Years, Two & a Half Months

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Eight Hundred Years,**

 **Two & a Half Months**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

For eight hundred years InuTaisho had been free of his eldest son and he had to admit he had kind of liked it.

Sesshomaru had morals; he wasn't verbal about it, he wasn't vocal about a lot of things, but InuTaisho had known the pup to have morals. Sesshomaru was also not a political figure, he was a lethal warrior and assassin; as his mother had insisted upon; and that made the pup far more lethal and dangerous than a room full of politians who argued about the best course of action. But the scariest thing about his own son, his own eldest pup; it had been the creature he had sired had never expressed a single emotion, ever and InuTaisho had never been able to read the pup.

And that scared him.

It was part of why he had been eager to banish Sesshomaru at the first opportunity he had had presented to him.

Oh, he wasn't fool enough to think that Sesshomaru had murdered the Asano girl; even if that had been how it was portrayed. His cold, cunning, calculating son would have never murdered that human in cold blood without a reason, and InuTaisho knew that Inuyasha and Naraku had been involved in the death of the girl somehow.

However, it was so much easier just to blame Sesshomaru; the one true threat to his rein, and banish him.

It had worked in InuTaisho's favor, and for eight hundred years he had been trying to groom his second son into being the leader that these Western Lands deserved.

As it turned out, that was a futile attempt.

Inuyasha, while a leader, was unruly in nature, undisciplined in practices, and threatening in presentation. The boy was a too brash and loud to be an effective leader, he was too undisciplined to be a proper warrior, and he was too quick to be a wise leader. Inuyasha only thought of Inuyasha, and it had taken InuTaisho eight hundred years to understand the error of sending Sesshomaru away.

Sesshomaru had at least held the ability to think of others he was leading, if he was sending his followers into battle, then it was known for Sesshomaru to be in the thick of the battle fighting with the men. Inuyasha was to blood lusted to ever notice his own men in battle.

But InuTaisho had been holding out hopes to make Inuyasha a great leader for the daiyōkai, despite his hanyō blood.

It appeared though that time had not favored him and as he stood there staring out at his empire he cough violently into a silken rag. When the hacking subsided and he could move his slumped over form he pulled the silk away from his lips to taste the tang of the blood and to see the few droplets staining the fine silk.

It was time to submit to his end with dignity and name a proper heir to his throne.

That heir was Sesshomaru.

And if he refused to return home and take his place as the heir, InuTaisho wanted that true traitor dead.

"My lord! A Dragon of the East!" Myoga shouted as he hopped onto his shoulder. InuTaisho straightened as he walked towards the entrance of his palace.

What did Ryūkotsusei of the East want now?

* * *

As it turned out, Sesshomaru was a lot harder to track than Inuyasha remembered.

Even the girl and her translucent sent of rain was near impossible to track her as well. And he didn't know if there were others in their party to track.

After two and a half months of trying to track his half-brother down he found there to be nothing of Sesshomaru, anywhere.

The sound of retching had his ears swiveling as he turned his head and scented the air for Kagome. She had been getting ill when she'd wake now, and he worried about it because her body was now scenting of a pup. Slowly he moved through the foliage to where the girl was crouched over with her hands holding her hair back as she retched. He said nothing as he walked over to her and pulled her hair back for her.

Kagome ignored him.

He was coming to understand a few things about the miko, he was, and they were baffling him. True he knew he was her first; and he was officially her only; and he knew her mentor and superiors had all but served her up to him on a silver platter, but what he hadn't known until a few weeks ago that it was her sister who had given her the order to come to his bed. That had enraged him, and as she sat there sobbing and hugging herself he found that for the first time in nearly nine hundred years of life he regretted just taking without thinking.

Thinking that had brought up memories of his past and he found himself slight abhorred at what he had done in his past.

He could remember his brother glaring at him when he'd take a crying girl, and he could remember the times Sesshomaru would reprimand him for being selfish and greedy, and he had also remembered the one time Sesshomaru intervened between him and a girl he had been about to claim without consent. And the wretched part was he had remembered all this too late for Kagome

Inuyasha hadn't touched Kagome since then and had actually pulled most of the claim he had made on the miko so she wasn't so needy for him.

But alas, it was too late, and he was deciding to step up and take responsibility for having taken something from her against her will and implanting something within her she had told him she didn't want.

None of this stop his quest though.

He'd find Sesshomaru, and he'd either drag his brother's body back to their father, or he'd lure Sesshomaru back using the human girl who apparently traveled with Sesshomaru.

He had a mission, and just because he felt horrible for what he had done to Kagome, did not change the fact that he had a mission to either kill his brother or get him to become the heir again.

* * *

Kagura had been relieved when the claim Naraku had on her hadn't stopped her from taking an herb to induce a miscarriage. Painful as that had been she had managed to do it without the boy noticing her actions as they traveled for two and a half mons searching for Kaguya's ever moving palace. The all seeing princess never stayed in a single spot for long.

"Why are we searching for this daiyōkai?" Kohaku asked when they landed in the mountains. They were close, she could feel it in her bones as she ignored her throbbing claim and the pounding headache Naraku's physic connection was giving her.

"Because, Princess Kaguya is all seeing with her mirrors, if anyone can find the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai, it will be she," Kagura admitted and rubbed her cramping lower abdomen as another need bloomed in her and she tried to ignore it.

"I wonder what Naraku-sama wants with the Mighty Inu Daiyōkai," Kohaku mumbled as he walked behind her.

"I don't know, and I don't particularly want to find out," she admitted in a huff as they walked out of a passage and her breath hitched at the vast display of a floating mirror showing a beautiful palace.

"What is that?"

"That, is Kaguya's Palace," she whispered in her claim's ear as she walked past him, lifted her claws and slid through the glass. Kohaku followed as she coaxed him through her claim, and compelled him to follow her as any she-yōkai would do to their mates. The boy just followed her.

* * *

The kitsune was still following the whispers, the rumors, and what his fire outlooks would occasionally find for two and a half months. But there was no trace of the spider yet. And now he was in the land of the thunder yōkai passing through as he followed a putrid scent of miasma he had hopes would prove fruitful in his quest and prove to be the spider like he hoped.

"Hault," a voice boomed behind him.

Keeping his hood up against the drizzling rain he stopped. His bushy tail swished irritably.

"What do we have here brother!?" a new voice exclaimed and slowly Shippo looked over his shoulder to the two male yōkai floating overhead.

"It appears we have a lost kitsune, brother," a third voice sneered and his green eyes slid over to the newest comer to this little raid.

Shippo lifted his right hand, bared his claws and ignited the kitsunebi as his lips curled into a dangerous smirk.

"Ah, he wants to play brother, let's rip him apart," the third said with malicious glee.

"Play with fire girl, and you will be burned," he warned them steadily.

"How dare you!" the girl rushed him then and he was prepared as he stepped back and swiveled around to fight her brothers who charged him then.

* * *

 **YAY! I'm Not Dead!**

 **Did You Miss Me!? Probably not, you guys probably just missed the updates... *sigh* =|**

 **Oh Well! =) Enjoy my week of writing with no internet for updates! I have written over 100,000 words for fanfiction so I hope you enjoy the chapters of all my stories!  
**

 **For Guests who are confused for the huge jump to the end I posted six new chapters today.**

 **For those of you who's emails I have spammed with updates... sorry, I had a lot of stuff to post!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	23. Reuinion Partings

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Reunion Partings**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sesshomaru knew his plan was working, he knew it as surely as he breathed when he found Rin again and his human looked smug, and a little tired. The addiction; though less potent for his mate because of his choice, was still wearing on her nearly three moons later.

"Rin," he nodded to her in greeting.

"My lord," she huffed and squirmed a bit on A-Un then, he knew what her body was craving and was going to reprieve her soon enough. "It's done," she nodded.

"Good."

The rustling of the forest, a disgruntaled female voice and a snarling kitsune all caught his attention quick enough as he stepped between Rin and whoever was coming.

"I said unhand me you murderer!" a girl shrieked before she crash landed in the forest. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at the sight of the bound, spitting, furious thunder yōkai.

"That bitch is a handful," Shippo spat out once he entered the clearing.

"And why did you bring her?" Rin asked as she slipped around him. Sesshomaru never moved to stop her as Rin helped the girl up.

"Because every time I turned around after leaving her alive she attacked me," the kitsune spat out as he rubbed his jaw. "I found it my lord."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted in understanding.

"I didn't find the hanyō, I had my hands full with that bitch," Shippo glared at the she-yōkai who looked murderous as Rin gently undid her ties.

"Trespassing murderer!" she spat out.

"Will you shut up about it already!? You attack me!" Shippo spat out which had Sesshomaru pinching the bridge of his nose as he prayed for patience then. The damn kitsune was going to annoy him to death and he had other things to worry about at the moment.

"The spider?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Yes my lord, he's barricaded himself within a holy mountain, and he has a claim with a claim running around from what I sensed," the Kitsune admitted.

"I will find Inuyasha," Sesshomaru decided.

"And what of this bitch?" Shippo spat out, his hackles rising at the thunder yōkai then.

"Do with her as you please," Sesshomaru shrugged. He did not particularly care at this moment what Shippo did with the female. The thunder yōkai balked.

"Shippo, you are not to harm her or take her against her will," Rin piped up then which had him lifting a brow at his mate. She retailiated with a fierce glare and he nodded then. Shippo was her charge, not his, technically, and would do whatever Rin said. Besides, he had a proposition for his little human as he motioned for her to follow him then. She did with ease and they walked in silence into the forest around him.

"My lord?" she quipped, he looked over to him and saw her blushing as she fidgeted.

"Yes Rin?" he mused.

"Please," she whispered. He came to tower over her, she didn't tremble in fear though, he saw that.

"Please what?" he asked her softly. She just grabbed the silk of his robes as she yanked him down, he was surprised at his human's antics as he found himself kissing her then.

* * *

Rin finally felt relieved, she did as she lay there in the fine grass panting with her lord atop her and knotted in her. she had been squirming and aching for relief for the past few days, she was happy her lord had just obliged her demand rather than tortured her.

"Human," he nuzzled her temple then and she smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed beneath him.

"My lord," she whispered hoarsely.

"I need you to find someone for me," he murmured.

"Oh?" she managed to open her eyes then.

"Within the next few days you may leave," he assured her which had her sighing in relief as she fell back against the ground then.

"And who am I to find, my lord?" she asked softly.

"My half-brother, Inuyasha, I need you to bring him to me," Sesshomaru said softly as he kissed her hammering pulse.

"Is that all my lord?" she whispered.

"No, do not die," he ordered sharply and she looked at him then as her hands gripped his arms then. She felt his knot loosening in her and she sighed.

"I will not die Sesshomaru-sama," she assured him firmly and winced a little when he pulled out of her. Rin didn't like the loss of him.

"Good," he growled out as his mouth crashed onto hers' again and she kissed him back just as aggressively as her tongue traced his fangs and his claws phantom touched her skin. She pulled back as she arched against him feeling his claws trace her slit.

"Sess…" she breathed and moaned when he slid into her.

Rin didn't know why she was so needy where her lord was concerned, she only knew she had to have his attentions on her body else she'd have exploded from frustrations alone. And she screamed when his claws found that sweet spot in her which had her clawing at him.

She could feel his smugness at her reaction but she didn't care.

"I… I need…" she tried as she squeezed her eyes shut against the sensations flooding her body.

"Need?" he purred.

"In…. please!" she pleaded. She was satisfied when he complied, and she howled at the sensation of being impaled fully again as he was relentless in taking her again.

She screamed his name when she came, he snarled hers' as he filled her and knotted in her again. She lay there panting in the ground as he lay atop her then.

"And what of you my lord?" she whispered.

"Hn?"

"While I track Inuyasha," she murmured sleepily.

"I have a spider to deal with and my father is coming," Sesshomaru answered. Her eyes opened then as she looked at him. his claws slid through her hair then as he looked her over.

"Your father?"

"Yes, the Ino no Taisho is coming," he murmured.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	24. Claiming Backlash

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Claiming Backlash**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rin found that looking for a white hanyō was a little more challenging than she had initially thought. However, she was in the taijiya village listening to the rumors of the hanyō having headed north, so that's where she was heading.

Shippo was keeping her company and the thunder yōkai, Sōten was following them as well.

"You do know she's still behind us, right?" Rin whispered to him about a week into their journey.

"Yup, just ignore her, I do," Shippo stated flatly and Rin rolled her eyes as they walked through the forest in companionable silence. It wasn't too hard to enjoy time with Shippo when he was such a good yōkai. He was genuinely kind, and genuine in his affections with her. If Rin didn't happen to know she was Sesshomaru-sama's mate, she'd have thought the kitsune was trying to woe her to him.

But she knew better, Shippo was a good friend for her but he'd never dare to try to take what was Sesshomaru-sama's and Rin knew she was Sesshomaru-sama's.

"Where are we going?" Shippo asked her.

"To Koga, if there is a hanyō in these woods then Koga will know about it," Rin assured the kitsune. The wolf knew where everyone was all the time. It was rather annoying. Shippo stopped as he tilted his head.

"Hm?" Rin hummed.

"Nothing, I just thought Koga hated humans," Shippo admitted.

"He does," Rin agreed. "But I have long since renounced humankind," she pointed out.

"I forget that sometimes," Shippo admitted.

She laughed.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kagome stared at her naked form's reflection in the pond and sighed.

Her breasts were swollen. Her nipples were darker. Her lower abdomen was starting to swell, and her hips were larger. She sighed as her fingers lightly traced the hardening bump then where she could feel the yōkai pressure of the pup.

So it was real, she thought dryly, she was pregnant. Part of her was furious about this, she was a miko after all and a respected one. And another part of her was reveling in being pregnant at the moment as she examined the swell of the growing bump. Was she supposed to be showing this much? Kagome didn't know as she slowly sunk into the water and washed her body again. Her nether regions were throbbing for Inuyasha, she knew that and knew no amount of trying to relieve herself of her frustrations would help.

So she ignored it.

She was a bit ashamed with her pregnancy, but she tried not to think about it as a bad thing, despite everything in her screaming that it was a bad thing. A very bad thing. She did fear for her child's safety with how the father acted and spoke, it unnerved her to think Inuyasha would just discard her and the child or he would take them and amuse them for the rest of eternity. Yes, Kagome was very scared of what her future could hold. And she was terrified for her child.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Inuyasha had come to be able to distinguish three other heart beats within Kagome, and he was startled by this as he sat guard over her as she bathed. He was a tad unnerved with how they sounded in her, and he was bit scared of her being actually being pregnant.

However, he supposed that this was the result of sex, and claiming one was all about being able to impregnate them. It was instinctual. And it was what had created him according to his father. The desire to claim one was always strong, and once claimed they were yours forever until you or they died. He had lived nine hundred years and had never felt so close to a claim as he did Kagome.

And it was startling to him.

But more startling was the fascinating changes her body was going through, they were so enchanting that he actually had to remind himself that he wasn't taking her again until she asked, or her claim need had her coming to him of her own will.

Still…

He was here for something other than claiming one stupid human, he was here on a mission and he had to remind himself of that. He had a purpose. He was here to bring Sesshomaru home or kill him. It was one of the two, there were no other options in his mind as he stared down at the human who was rubbing her swelling stomach where his first set of pups were safely growing.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kagura knew she should press Kayuga to find Sesshomaru-sama but she didn't want to. Her human claim was currently uneasy in the gardens of Kayuga's palace and she wanted to sooth him.

"Kohaku," Kagura greeted him. The boy looked up to her then and she carefully sat on the grassy ground before him. She was prepared now when his claim needs would overcome his common sense; and even if her claim was a light one, she knew he was a young human male and wanted to often.

"Why are we here?" Kohaku asked her then.

"Kayuga can see most everything, and I've asked her to find Sesshomaru-sama so we can tell Naraku-sama where Sesshomaru is," she admitted. The young boy said nothing as he stared at her.

"It's wrong, what we're doing for Naraku, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Undoubtedly, but we are claimed and until we're dead we're claimed," she said softly. It was until they were dead or until Naraku was killed, and she honestly didn't care which. So long as she did not bear the spiderling a child she didn't care what happened to her.

"Kagura," Kohaku said softly. She looked up to him then.

"I know boy, and I understand." She replied and patted his knee. She was prepared when the young man leapt upon her and kissed her passionately. This wasn't so bad in her mind as she surrendered. She'd have to speak to Kayuga later about relinquishing claims; after Naraku was dead though.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	25. Blood in the Waters

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Blood in the Water**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Shippo didn't know what Rin was planning, and he didn't like the words that human had said 'when I say run, run'. It sounded ominous and Shippo actually liked Rin, he did, she was sweet, and treated him like a living thing rather than some disgusting monster. She was genuinely kind, it was a rare thing to find in a human, he hadn't ever encountered it. So here he sat with the dragon, and stared into the wood where Rin had disappeared and tried not to think about all the horrible things which could happen to the small human.

"If she dies, Sesshomaru-sama is going to skin you alive, fox," Sōten spat.

"Why are you even here?" he demanded as he glared at the she-yōkai.

"I like Rin," she defended. He snorted, the dragon and kappa even sided with him though they weren't as vocal about it. Just who didn't like Rin. she was sweet, she was kind, and she was loyal. Her faith in Sesshomaru was actually inspiring in his mind. If there were any redeeming qualities in humans it was to be found in Rin. Rin who did not fear anything and had seemed to be less human in the process.

She was more like a she-yōkai when he was honest about it. And he liked it. He did not like Sōten as he felt his brow twitch in irritation at her presence and her reminder that Sesshomaru-sama was going to skin him alive if anything happened to Rin.

Shippo was likely to just hand the knife over to Sesshomaru-sama if anything happened to Rin.

* * *

Rin had found tracks which had had her leaving everyone behind to go on forward on her own. It was easier if she was alone. She slipped the dagger from her sleeve into her palm as she crept through the brush of the forest, her eyes were trained on what was ahead of her as her ears tuned into everything around her and then she went low. Her bare feet leaving no tracks of their own as she went to the ledge of where the tracks disappeared into the rocks and peeked over the ledge.

A fortnight of tracking had lead her here, and she wasn't afraid as she looked over the ledge down into the camp where she saw a bathing pregnant woman with a white hanyō sitting guard over his mate. Rin's eyes narrowed as she recognized the miko and she stiffened when she heard what was being said.

"I haven't found any trace of him!" the hanyō; Inuyasha she was guessing from the ears; snapped.

"I want to go home!" the pregnant miko sobbed out.

"We'll get you home soon," Inuyasha panicked. Rin smirked; knowing fake tears when she saw them. Standing up Rin carefully aimed the blade in her fingers for Inuyasha. The note, she had written in her own blood was tied to the hilt as she drew her arm back and prepared to bolt.

Hurling the dagger, she darted not knowing if it would hit it's mark or if it would miss. But from the roar of pain she knew it hit as she took to the trees and pulled another dagger. She had found full blooded yōkai, and though she wasn't in their league she wasn't inadequate in a fight. There was a blinding flash of red and white and he was atop her.

Rin was quick as she stabbed him, he screamed in agony as she hit key nerve points and srambled away from his claws. She scented her own blood when he sliced her shoulder but she didn't slow as she darted into the woods. Leaping the ledge she let out a whistle for A-Un as she hit the covered ground and kept running.

There was a roar of fire surging past her, there was a scream behind her, but she didn't slow. A-Un turned, she grabbed his reigns as she swung up , grabbing Jaken she turned as her hand was held out, the kitsune grabbed it and then they were in the air. Shippo scrambled onto the back of A-Un, she hissed when the cool air bit her wounds on her shoulders.

"Rin!"

"I'm fine!" she argued as she felt a gentle clawed hand prodding her shoulder.

"No you're not, land when we can, we're going to need to patch this up before you bleed out," Shippo informed her and she winced at the pressure on her mangled shoulder.

* * *

Sesshomaru did not worry about Rin, he just didn't. His human had spent most of her life handling herself, however, when he had finished his finally scouting of the area and heard the shouts overhead, he panicked when he scented Inuyasha's scent on Rin's shoulder and her blood.

"My lord!" Shippo shouted, he saw the dragon come down for a landing then as he darted over to greet them. Rin's limp form slid into his arms and he picked her up with ease as he carried her over the clearing. Her blood was thick, and her form was pale as he set her down.

"What did she do?" Sesshomaru asked as he started closing the wounds with his saliva. Her blood had always appealed to him in flavor, it was healthy and he liked it. However, right now, he hated the taste as he pulled away and examined her shoulder.

"She was attacked by Inuyasha," Shippo admitted.

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted and he waited for his human to rouse. She opened her exceedingly dark eyes then.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered with a smile. He brushed bangs back then.

"Rin," he demanded.

"I threw a dagger at Inuyasha, I don't think he liked it," she breathed and he smirked.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked her softly.

"Yeah, he roared," Rin yawned. "I feel sleepy," she whispered.

"Sleep, human," he encouraged and she just dropped off. Sesshomaru stood then as he turned on Shippo.

"Where?" he demanded.

"That way, a few mountains over," Shippo said.

"I'll go kill him my lord," Sōten offered.

"No," Sesshomaru said as he scooped up his human to hide her with Ryūkotsusei. He could scent the slight change in her body and wanted her healthy again as soon as possible. With this in mind he carried her as gently as he could. Rin never roused at any point of their journey. Perhaps his sending her after Inuyasha had not been the best idea, but he had had other business to attend to and far more lethal business too. He had made a promise and a deal with Ryūkotsusei and Sesshomaru always held up his end of the deals he made.

"You smell nice, my lord," Rin murmured which had him looking down at her and lifting a brow.

"Like the forest, the skies and the river," she muttered.

"You smell like rain," he informed her flatly. She smiled weakly and her eyes fluttered shut again.

"I like the rain," she mumbled.

"I know," he murmured.

"Love you," she yawned.

"Hn," he replied as he cradled the human a tad bit closer then and closed his eyes as he tried not the think the worse. Dragons' would have healing magic which would protect her, save her, heal her. for now though he just tried not to think the worst. Her frail form was so small in his arms and he wished desperately he hadn't needed her to go deliver the message to Inuyasha. However, delivering the message to Naraku would have killed her.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she wrapped the dagger wound.

"My brother's lovely little human mate," Inuyasha spat out. he didn't think the girl would have a kitsune who could actually burn him, and he hadn't thought she was a genuine threat to him. It appeared that he had been wrong though as he sat there glaring at the dagger he had pulled out of his shoulder.

"That was…" Kagome trailed off. "I thought Sesshomaru-sama hated humans," she said.

"He's not overly fond of them," Inuyasha amended. Clearly that little human was a bit more than what he expected. He had never had to deal with a human who could actually injure him and he was furious. He didn't want to hurt the human, but he had wanted to keep her in his grasp and use her against his brother. Bait to lure him back home.

However, it appeared that particular little human had skills of her own to use. He wanted to hate her, he wanted to kill her. But he just couldn't find it in him.

For whatever reason he found he had respect for a human like that girl for having the guts to face him. Even if she had ran, but he had a feeling she had run more because of the message, this wasn't a confrontation, it was a delivery of a message. He didn't let Kagome know this though as he just let her fuss about his shoulder and would wait when she was sleeping to look at the note.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	26. Drawing Time

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Drawing Time**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Ryūkotsusei," Sesshomaru snapped as he walked in.

"Ah, the little human again, I smell her blood, bring her this way," the dragon rumbled. Sesshomaru just did as he was told as he walked through the darkness. Rin was sleeping, the bleeding had slowed, but it stained his robes and annoyed his senses. His beast was going nuts at the scent of her blood it was worrying and enraging him as he wound his way through the dark caves of the Dragon's lair.

"Rest her here, Koryū will see to her healing," Ryūkotsusei announced. Sesshomaru just did as he was told as he scented another dragon coming. He was quick to follow Ryūkotsusei, despite his desire to stay with his injured mate.

"Your father comes," the dragon announced.

"Hn?"

"Yes, he accepted the formal invitation I sent him," Ryūkotsusei explained as they walked.

"Then he will be present to watch," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and what of what I originally asked of you?"

"Naraku will come, the temptation is too great for him not to come," Sesshomaru dismissed. He knew what the spider wanted, and that was Sesshomaru as a part of his body or dead. Sesshomaru was inclined towards the latter personally, seeing as how he'd rather be dead than a part of Naraku.

"And then you will free his claims," the dragon said.

"Hn," he nodded. "His claims hide in Kaguya's dimension."

"Not surprising, the wind was always a friend of the mirror." The dragon admitted. "And the hanyō?"

"Inuyasha has received the message," Sesshomaru said coldly. Shippo and Sōten had assured him of this as they filled him in on Rin's latest stupidity. But at least she hadn't died, Sesshomaru had ever intention of keeping her alive until she was old, wrinkled, and frail, then she would die of a ripe old age, until then, she was going to live. He refused to let her die.

"Good, the players are coming, are you prepared for what this means?" Ryūkotsusei asked.

"Hn," he nodded. He was ready to strike down his enemies and force his father to watch them as they died. Unless…

But that was a different idea.

"Do you require a fang?" Ryūkotsusei asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha wields father's fang."

"I have a smith who will forge you a weapon so terrifying that not even you brother and father could stand against," Ryūkotsusei decided.

"Hn," was his answer as they walked and Ryūkotsusei discussed the plans for what was to come. Sesshomaru honestly did not care about what the dragon was planning, so long as his father and brother never came near him. And they never got to Rin. Otherwise he did not care about what the plans were. Sesshomaru cared little for the games Ryūkotsusei seemed incline to play.

Which was why he just listened to the dragon instead of saying as much. Sesshomaru looked out at the mountains of his adopted homeland and decided that he didn't mind teaching a lesson to his father and brother if that's what was needed.

* * *

Inuyasha just stared at the note written in blood after the miko had read it to him. He was furious, he was curious, and he was enraged by the arrogant manner in which the note was written. This damn human seemed to think herself to be his equal, and she also seemed to think that being Sesshomaru's bitch was going to save her worthless life from him. He was going to show her no mercy after this little note! Once he had her he was ripping her apart and tearing her into tiny little pieces.

Before he had respected and admired her tenacity and courage to face him, even if she had cut and run from him. But now, now he was insulted as he looked at the bloody note and snarled. This was insulting to him and his kind, and his father's house. Inuyasha was going to tie that worthless human up, force her to watch and he disemboweled his brother and set him on fire then he'd kill her slowly and painfully.

Tearing up the note in his fury he spun on his pregnant miko, scooped her up and darted back towards the taijiya palace where he intended to leave her. Kagome was yelling in his ear, demanding to know where they were going but he ignored her as he ran through the forest and started planning his plan of attack in this coming battle. That human bitch would suffer for that note!

* * *

Naraku was startled when his barrier had been breached but when he had patrolled the area he had found nothing wrong, aside from the blood written note which had had his curiosity peeked. He had hesitated to lift it up, he was not particularly fond of receiving notes.

After a long debate with himself he pulled the note free and he had read it over. Then he had read it thrice more to make certain he was reading it correctly before he released a roar of absolute fury and tearing the note up. Then he had retracted his barrier before unleashing a poisonous miasma and surging into the skies as a dark cloud of death. If Sesshomaru-sama thought him so weak then he would be mistaken. Claims or not, Naraku was going to put that dog in his place and annihilate him!

* * *

The dargon smiled a knowing smile as all the pieces fell into place and everything was coming into the way he had planned it. The spider had left his hiding hole, and was coming, the hanyō bastard of InuTaisho would be here soon and the Great InuTaisho himself would be here as well. This was all coming together how he wanted and he knew the Mighty Sesshomaru-sama was going to obliterate the enemies. Ryūkotsusei turned to continue his plans for after Sesshomaru-sama held up his end of the bargain.

This was all coming to gether oh so perfectly that the dragon let out a triumphant roar which shook the heavens.

* * *

 **I HAVE THE INTERNET BACK! =D**

 **Everything's coming into line now...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift!**


	27. Walking Away & Keeping Vigils

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Walking Away & Keeping Vigils**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

A low moan of pain escaped her lips as she coughed, her eyes flew open in the dimly lit cave and she looked around. Glowing amber eyes captured her attention first as she stared at her mate and smiled slightly. She felt like hell, like someone had put her through one of Koga's tests and she had failed miserably.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered as she smiled a bit at him.

"Rest Rin, you did well," he murmured as he bent over her to press his lips to her brow.

"Did I…?" she started but found the pain to be excruciating as she winced.

"You did," he said softly. "You got the message to the hanyō," he replied as he brushed her bangs off her brow.

"Good," she nodded.

"You'll be fine, Ryūkotsusei is going to care for you," he said gently.

"Where are you…?" she whispered and inhaled sharply in the pain of trying to talk to Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back soon," he assured her as he kissed her temple and then he was gone. She smiled a bit and just slipped into oblivion. Rin was just relieved that her lord was alright and alive, that was truly all that mattered to her as she let the restful sleep take away her pain and she let herself disappear for the time being. Sesshomaru would be alright, he would always be alright. He was Sesshomaru-sama, the most formidable daiyōkai ever sired and he would not perish at the hands of weaklings.

The thought made her smile in her sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked out of the cave and out of the dragon's territory. His mate was going to be alright, the best yōkai healers were taking care of her right now and he had faith that she was going to be alright. She would have to be or else he'd track her down in the pits of hell and drag her soul back so he could kill her himself. There was simply no way in hell he was going to let her die easy. Sesshomaru refused to let his mate die without putting up a fight. He needed her here, he needed her alive, he needed her happy and healthy, and strong. He needed her far more than she would ever know.

And he hated himself for having asked her to deliver that message to the hanyō asshole he was related to, but he couldn't have had her delivering a note to Naraku, that would have been a quick way to kill her. Looking to the ground he sighed as he then he looked up before he stalked out of the cave and looked to his benefactor.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"They're coming to the meeting point, the kitsune and thunder yōkai seem to be very attached to your human," Ryūkotsusei purred.

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded.

"No one shall touch her, you have my word," Ryūkotsusei assured him. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked out of the dragon's den to head for the designated battlefield.

This was all going to come to an end one way or another.

* * *

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Sōten whispered to him. He scowled.

"I doubt my mistress isn't not going to wake up, she's too stubborn," Shippo retorted as they stared out at the dragon's valley. He didn't think Rin was going to perish from her wounds, she was strong, most other humans wouldn't have made it this far but she had and on sheer will power alone. Rin was going to get through this. Just wait and see.

"I think that too, but she's human, and fragile," Sōten muttered.

"Why are you even here! I'm bound by magic and you're not! Why are you here?" he snapped at the thunder yōkai. He wanted her gone, she was maddeningly distracting and he didn't like it as he glared at her.

"I like Rin, and Sesshomaru-sama is a powerful daiyōkai worthy of being follow," she retorted, he rolled his eyes and they both continued staring out at the dragon's valley. He didn't like that Rin hadn't woken up just yet, he didn't like that she had been hurt when it was task to protect her. Rin was nothing but a small human female, she could be shattered with one careless touch from even the weakest of yōkai. Surely she realized this!?

Apparently not.

Shippo supposed he should just be grateful that Sesshomaru-sama hadn't felt fit to rip him hide from limb and limb from limb as retribution.

* * *

Sōten supposed that it was for the best that her new mistress hadn't awoken yet, more than likely Rin would be in excruciating pain. Sighing she stared out at the valley as the breeze ruffled her hair. the dragons were soaring through the air and she felt like flying. However, she was going to keep her post with the untrustworthy kitsune. Looking over her shoulder she saw Sesshomaru-sama emerge from the cave and then he enveloped himself in light just before he disappeared.

"Where is our lord going?" she asked when the imp appeared.

"Mistress Rin woke up, so Sesshomaru-sama is going into battle," the green kappa informed her.

"Oh?" she looked at the streaking light which disappeared over the horizon.

"Yes," Jaken replied.

"Jaken, why are you not with him?" Shippo asked. The frog paled then and turned red as he started screeching nonsense about being Rin's defense while she was healing.

Sōten looked to Shippo, he looked back at her balefully and then they looked at Jaken and back at one another. She got up, there was a thwack behind her as Jaken shut up and Shippo joined her where Rin was resting.

"I did not suspect a human could be so frail," she murmured looking at her new mistress who was covered in bandages.

"Rin's strong, and until she wakes up we'll guard her," Shippo said.

She nodded and they took up posts beside Rin's futon and kept a vigil for her.

Sōten did not want to leave the first kind person she had ever met, human or yōkai.

* * *

 **More to come folks! Try to keep up! ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	28. The Hopes, Tears, and Blood

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **The Hopes, Tears, and Blood**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Inuyasha looked to his pupped miko and scowled as they continued walking through the forest together. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. But he knew that this was important. However, he didn't have somewhere safe to put the miko, if he did then he would put her somewhere safe.

There was also the slightly small matter of him not being able to kill his brother without help. Hell, it had taken Naraku's help just to get the asshole banished in the first place! Now they were dealing with this! He wasn't happy about it as he stalked through the forest and tried not to snarl in frustrations. He just hoped that Kagome wasn't harmed in this battle and that she was smart enough to keep an archers distance from the battle to help him kill his brother.

Then again he could just order her to do that through the Claim.

He looked over to the woman with a belly swelling with his pups and dismissed the thought as he continued stalking through the forest. He couldn't ask her to endanger their pups, he could however ask her to kill his brother one he had weakened him down a great deal. He liked that plan.

If Sesshomaru wasn't willing to come willing with him then he would solve this problem by killing him. that was a good plan. Also, that was his orders. Sesshomaru was not going to get to rebel against their father, which was something his father feared to have happen. Grumbling he turned around and offered a hand to his pupped claimed, and she took it as he hoisted her up

This wasn't going to be good no matter what the outcome was.

Where the hell was that bastard Naraku when one needed him anyway!? Ever since their first encounter with the girl his partner in this mission had cut strings and disappeared. Inuyasha could use some of Naraku's help at this point to kill his brother. It was important to him that they finish this and it had been important to Naraku as well. But it appeared not to be important enough.

Snarling a bit he looked at where his pups resided in the miko and wondered if he should just send her home and come for her when this was over. No doubt if he died her craving for him would evaporate as the claim was broken. Sighing again he looked forward and decided that he wasn't going to ask that of her.

Continueing their trek through the forest he was scenting the air for an idea of where they were. But this was a foreign land and none of the scents were truly familiar to him and he looked at the map the human miko had provided him before grabbing her wrist and tugging her where he wanted to go. This was all important but he wasn't going to dwaddle around and fuck it up a second time. Besides, he wanted a rematch with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome was scared, she was terrified, not just for herself, but for the baby in her. According to the note Inuyasha had received this was going to be an all out war, and she didn't want to be involved. No, no she did not!

She might not have wanted the child he had put in her to be planted in her but now that it was growing in her she was going to do her damnedest to take good care of her baby, and she was not going into battle. He couldn't make her! she refused and she wasn't going to have any part of this!

"Inuyasha, release me!" she snapped. He stopped and turned on her then, his ears twitching.

"What did you say?" he snarled menacingly.

"I said release me, I'm not going into that battle even if you order me to," she whispered desperately as her hand rested on the slight swell of her stomach where she could feel the life growing in her.

"And why should I release you, you do know that Claims are for life, you'll die without my essences and presence," he said coldly.

"I don't care, you put this baby in me, now do the right thing and release us! Let us go!" she hissed and she tried to pull away from him again.

"No, I need you to kill my brother," he growled out menacingly. She trembled a bit in fear and then he grabbed her throat as he pulled her close. She felt a will invading her body again even as she fought against it.

"You will just shut up, come with me and do as ordered until I kill my brother," he growled to her and she whimpered.

"Understand?" he snapped.

She nodded her head desperately as she felt the tears staining her cheeks as he dropped her back on the ground. She coughed for air as she tried to fill her lungs. She hugged her swelling belly and cried as her body moved against her will to keep moving. She sobbed as hard as she could and tried not to panic about what was going to become of her.

She desperately wanted someone to come and save her from Inuyasha.

She would do whatever they wanted, and be their slave for life, she just wanted someone to save her. She didn't want to die when she had a baby in her, she didn't want to die when she had a life. And him dragging her into this battle would be a sure way to die.

Weeping as she walked she cursed Ungai and Kikyo for having asked this of her and she wept for no one caring about the consequences of what was going to happen to her because she had followed orders. She didn't want anyone to ever know.

Never.

And when this was over, she was running away.

Kami did she ever hope his brother killed him in this battle!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	29. Small Freedoms and Debts

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Small Freedoms and Debts**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kagura smiled in triumph at feeling the pull of the Claim on her but it wasn't able to rip her away from where she stood to get to Naraku. Different dimensions! That was the key she had noted as she lay there on a futon with the young man. Part of her wondered if the human teenager just wanted sex or if it was the Claim's addiction. Though she was more inclined to think the first, but if it was the latter she would endure. Besides, he was turning into an alright lover in her mind as she sat up on the futon and looked at the sleeping boy.

Standing up she walked out of the quarters she had been given, and looked for a wash room. She did not want to be impregnated, and if she did not wash him out of her she was more than likely going to have another pregnancy, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to terminate one with the boy because he was her Claimed by choice, not her Claimer.

She stopped when she bumped into a yōkai.

"Pardon me," she said.

"His seed is strong, it will be a strong hanyō," the woman said and Kagura paled at those words as she looked to her belly again and started trembling before she sunk to the floor.

She was fucked.

The other she-yōkai just hurried off, and Kagura felt like crying for having gotten into this situation.

* * *

Kohaku felt a pull on him but didn't feel a desire to comply with the tugging or yanking on him as he sat up in the sheets of silk and yawned getting to his feet he pulled on some clothes and decided to seek out Kagura. She was around here somewhere; he knew she would never leave him which was why he trusted her completely.

He found Kagura in a bathhouse and he walked up behind her as she was furiously scrubbing her pale skin red.

"Kagura? What's wrong?" he asked her. "I keep feeling this pull and I can't comply," he said and she turned a set of red eyes up onto him.

"That's Naraku's Claim and he can't summon us because we are staying in a different dimension. He will have no power over us unless he should come to this dimension and force us to do with him." she explained coldly.

He nodded and decided to join her in the bath. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look angry either. He found he was coming to like Kagura. Which would have been considered odd, but she was kind to him, and she was genuine with him.

At least he thought her to be genuine for him.

"Thank you Kagura," he muttered.

"For what?"

"For getting me away from Naraku," he admitted and she sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't do to leave a kid like you to his mercy, expecially since you're human," she huffed out and he smiled a bit at her attitude.

* * *

Naraku was summoning his Claimed but there was nothing. It was infuriating to him as he stalked through the forest towards where he was to meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for battle. If he could not have his Claimed there for the battle then he was going to team up with Inuyasha. After they killed Sesshomaru he'd kill Inuyasha and return to InuTaisho and say that he was sorry bit they had killed one another and he hadn't been able to stop either of them. It was important that he take the Lands of the East. He wanted them, he deserved them, ad he should have been the rightful heir.

Not that it mattered at all as he walked forward and tried not think about the cost this battle could have.

He would be facing one of the most formidable daiyōkai ever sired, and he would be teaming up with a fellow hanyō who was just as formidable as his elder brother. It was an unsettling through which had him wanting to summon his prizes. The more help he had the more like a sure victory would be his and that was all he cared about. Naraku wanted his victory and he wanted to feel the power of the East in his hands. It should all be his! And he would get to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the process, it was enough to have him itching for this battle and nervous enough to want his prizes as his shields.

* * *

InuTaisho raced through his lands in his true form as he leapt towards where he was going to be seeing his sons. Ryūkotsusei had summoned him with his sons as ransom and InuTaisho would do whatever it took to have his sons back he didn't doubt that there was something going on here that he didn't know about but it didn't matter.

He couldn't lose his sons tot aht dragon.

Then there'd be no heirs to the East and his empire would crumble into chaos. That was something InuTaisho couldn't stand for. He had spent most of his life building it, and he would not let it just disappear in the blink of an eye because of a single dragon holding his sons hostage for execution if he didn't go to the Valley where his last battle with Ryūkotsusei had been and save them himself.

It was that thought which spurred him on.

He needed his heirs. He needed them to take over the empire, he needed them to understand that they had a duty to him to do this and he would not let them die without doing their duty to him. They owed him!

He had sired them, he had helped birth them, he had raised them. He wasn't going to let them perish until they had paid that deabt back to him in tenfold. It was their duty as his heirs. And he was going to destroy this dragon for the final time!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	30. Battle of Brothers

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Battle of Brothers**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there ready, his new weapon on his hip and a storm rolling in behind him. Closing his eyes he scented the air around him and scented both Naraku and Inuyasha coming into the valley. A cold smirk played on his lips as he stared at where they were coming from, for there was only one entrence into this valley and he had it set to his advantage as he launched from the ground and into the air.

Light spilled from his fingertips and he slashed it down when he heard and saw them coming. The attack was instant, he had to be swift for he had every intention of killing both these fools, and letting his father look upon the bodies. Inuyasha grabbed a girl and leapt out of the way and Naraku took the full brunt of the slash. Both snarled at him and he smirked.

"So the traitors have come," Sesshomaru said icily.

"Huh, yeah, figured you were going to be in a pleasant mood which is why we formed a plan!" Inuyasha spat out. Sesshomaru ripped his arm across to send the light whip slashing through his brother, Inuyasha tried to dodge it but he howled in pain as he was slashed. The girl squeaked and Sesshomaru sensed her spiritual energy then and smirked as he glared down at them.

"Get him Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. the spider unleashed a webbing at him, Sesshomaru pulled his new fang and slashed through it with a single blow and smirked at the panic in the spider's eyes then. The poison of his fangs had forged a venomous blade, the Bakusaiga, and he intended to use it to the fullest upon these two.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha bellowed as he came flying at him. Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around his brother and squeezed it as tight as he could with a malicious smile on his lips.

"What now you pathetic hanyō?" he taunted and then threw Inuyasha as hard as he could into the mountainside. The hanyō howled in agony.

Naraku came at him then with all his speed, but Sesshomaru was prepared as he slashed his fang through the clay of the hanyō's body and then slammed Naraku in the ground. Falling onto the spider he lashed his blade over Naraku's shoulders as he blood spouted to bathe him. Sesshomaru stood and kicked the severed head aside then turned to Inuyasha's pet, he lifted a brow at her she trembled with her bow and arrow.

"Do you wish freedom miko?" he asked her coldly.

The trembling girl nodded vigorously.

"Then stay out of this fight," he ordered. Turning he dashed over to Inuyasha, their fangs roared when they hit and Sesshomaru smiled maliciously at his little brother.

"Ack!" Inuyasha grunted. Sesshomaru threw a punch to Inuyasha's gut and then scratched his face as they slammed into one another at full power. Sesshomaru was unaffected by the younger's power but he was still going to rip Inuyasha apart.

Inuyasha stabbed him in the gut with his claws and Sesshomaru took that moment to sever Inuyasha of his arm as the stumbled apart. Howling in agony his brother stumbled away from him. Sesshomaru pulled the severed limb from him and snarled a bit as he released a bit of his true power. Years of being around Rin had taught him to reign it in but now he was going to unleash all of it as he growled.

There was a scream from Inuyasha as the energy slammed into him and sent him crashing through the trees.

Sesshomaru lunged into his true form as he tore after his brother snarling as he snapped his massive, poison dripping jaws.

The dazed Inuyasha never stood a chance when Sesshomaru came crashing upon him with his teeth bared.

There was one last scream and then silence.

Sesshomaru reverted to his humanoid form and turned to where the trembling miko collapsed and he walked over to the human. He could scent his brother's pups in her and knew she would not be safe from InuTaisho ever, especially as he looked over to his brother dead, bleeding, mangled body.

"Miko, come," he ordered and offered her his arm.

The girl took it reluctantly and he launched them into the air. He knew where this girl was from according to her scent and flew towards the taijiya. He would leave her with her people, and he would never look back.

Her pups would be under his protection, not that she needed to know this, because for now he was just going to return to Ryūkotsusei and tell him the results of this swift battle. Putting the miko down he leapt into the sky again as he enveloped himself into light and sped off to where Rin was. This was over.

* * *

Ryūkotsusei knew Sesshomaru's battle would be swift, it could even be called a battle, and he was waiting for InuTaisho as he stood over the carnage of the two bodies here.

InuTaisho came here and Ryūkotsusei looked up to the old inu.

"Wh-What…" the old dog huffed and Ryūkotsusei smiled maliciously.

"You let go of such a prize InuTaisho, Sesshomaru-sama is truly the better and more worthy son, and yet you released him," Ryūkotsusei chuckled.

"Why…" the old dog was still a daze, and Ryūkotsusei was undeterred as he stalked towards the old daiyōkai it was time to end all this.

"Because, InuTaisho, it is time for the East to have a new ruler, not a tyrant, and with your son as my heir, I have great things planned for the East," Ryūkotsusei purred and then he drew back his clawed hand, and before InuTaisho could react he was speared through he heart, the dragon took the liberty of crushing the heart in his hands before letting the old dog's body fall to where the spider and hanyō lay.

"The East is no longer yours," Ryūkotsusei informed the dead daiyōkai and dropped the heart. "It's mine."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Cast Adrift! =)**


	31. Cast Adrift

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Cast Adrift**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The years passed swiftly for the humans.

Kagome had two pups, two black haired boys with amber eyes whom she loved very much, she had never had the heart to return to the Taijiya, though she would be welcomed. Instead, she lived with her hanyō boys in the Valley of Dragons, where they were welcomed. There were times she would find she missed everything, missed Inuyasha even, but it was nothing compared to the joy of her new life here in the Valley of Dragons with her sons, who were guarded under the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru-sama, to whom she was eternally grateful to for saving her from her Claim.

Kohaku and Kagura had returned to the human realm the moment they both felt Naraku's Claim sever, Kohaku had never been so happy. They had hunted down his sister and Miroku immediately. Upon finding them they returned to the Taijiya, where they were married because four months later Sango gave birth to a set of twin girls which told him that he had a monk to annihilate. However, it appeared the ass kicking would be put on hold because shortly after his nieces births a hanyō baby with onyx eyes, and snowy hair showed up in his room with a note.

Kanna was her name, and Kagura was free.

Kohaku just took to having a daughter.

Ryūkotsusei took over the East with ease, not surprising to anyone who knew the dragon, the mighty beast had announced his heir to be Sesshomaru-sama and the East had rejoiced. Apparently InuTaisho had not been caring about his empire like he had claimed. Which did not surprise Sesshomaru but had baffled Ryūkotsusei.

Shippo and Sōten loyally followed Sesshomaru everywhere he went, and eventually after a night of too much alcohol woke up mated pairs. Their sons currently wreak havoc upon all who dare to harm their 'baby sister' and they love mischief.

Koga and Shishink were both named members of the royal council and both were flourishing as council to Ryūkotsusei and Sesshomaru, and loved the heady taste of true power.

As for Rin, she recovered swiftly after the battle and it was soon discovered that she was pregnant. Sesshomaru was pleased though he never said as much and resided with her in the Valley of the Dragons where their pups would be safe.

She birthed a single female silver pup with the crescent moon upon her brow and two slashes of magenta marring her cheeks and magenta lids to cover her gold eyes. Sesshomaru loved her, Rin adored her and her 'big brothers' couldn't ever stay away from her.

Life for Sesshomaru was the best it could be, he found himself a mate whom loved him, he had a beautiful daughter, loyal followers, ad loyal guard, and he had the East again. Though he had never intended to have it again, but iotw as his.

The spider, the hanyō, and the old daiyōkai who had all come for him were all dead as well and he found it to be peaceful.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope you've enjoyed Cast Adrift  
**

 **Thanks to all my silent readers!**

 **And Special Thanks Shall Be Written Up When I Come Through This This Coming Summer With Edits!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I hope You Have Enjoyed Cast Adrift! =)**


End file.
